Les Petites Victoires Du Docteur Watson
by Manoe
Summary: Les gens sont ennuyeux et stupides. Mais John, John est tellement plus que ça.
1. Chapter 1

_Eeeeeet bonjour!_

_Me voilà reviendue pour de nouvelles aventures! En l'occurrence du Sherlock parce que, hé, cette série est juste géniale. Pour ceux qui suivent entre autre Casey ou Les Insolences, n'ayez crainte, j'y travaille toujours. J'écris pas mal en fait, sur beaucoup de choses. Si des fois ça vous intéresse de savoir quoi, j'en fais un petit récapitulatif dans ma bio. _

_En tout cas, ça faisait un moment que ça me démangeait et pour tout dire le premier chapitre est écrit depuis plus d'un an. En fait je l'ai écris le jour où j'ai vu la première saison pour la première fois._

_Ce n'est pas une histoire à proprement parler puisque tous les chapitres n'appartiennent pas à un même "univers". Ne soyez donc pas surpris s'il y a comme des dissonances._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira!_

* * *

_**Disclaimer** : Bien évidement, ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas pas plus que la, mh, disons situation puisque même la série est une énorme fanfic. (j'adore la BBC. Sans déconner.)_

_**Spoilers** : Pour l'instant, à moins que vous ne connaissiez carrément pas la série, aucun. Saison 1 seulement, pas de situation particulière._

_**Notes** : Nan, j'ai pas de bêta. Les volontaires sont les bienvenus._

* * *

...

* * *

**Tandem**

Ils ne sont pas gays. Ils ne sont pas en couple. Ça ne veut rien dire de toute façon, Sherlock est marié à son travail. Et puis qu'est ce qu'il donnerait en couple ? Ce n'est pas le genre de type qui rentre le soir, vous embrasse sur la joue en vous demandant si la journée a été bonne. Il ne demande pas d'ailleurs, il ordonne. Mieux que ça, il constate que vous allez faire quelque chose pour la seule et unique raison qu'il avait constaté que vous le feriez. On ne peut pas former un couple avec quelqu'un comme ça.

D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'il y ait quelqu'un. Sherlock n'était pas vraiment un homme vous savez. C'est une silhouette sombre qui se dessine dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre, nimbée d'une lumière blafarde. Sherlock mange à peine, ne boit pas, s'interdit de fumer. Sherlock n'utilise son corps que pour prélever les indices utiles à son cerveau. Sherlock n'est en aucun cas guidé par ses besoins physiques, c'est même à peine s'il tolère d'être _obligé_ de respirer pour vivre.

Quelque part, plus que pour l'aspect financier, c'est pour l'obliger à vivre un peu que le détective à besoin d'un colocataire.

* * *

**Oui Maman.**

- Mange.

- Je réfléchis.

- Réfléchis en mangeant.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de manger. Laisse-moi tranquille.

- Mange sinon je passe directement à l'étape deux qui est de t'obliger à prendre une douche.

- Passe-moi le plat.

ooo

- Va dormir.

- Pas besoin.

- Va dormir.

- Est-ce que tu es sourd ? J'ai dis que je n'avais pas besoin de dormir.

- Je me moque que tu en ais besoin ou non. Va dormir.

- Et pourquoi est ce que je le ferais ?

- Parce que, répondit John en fermant son livre un peu brutalement, tu es un colocataire épouvantable qui ne range jamais, ne fais jamais ni lessive ni courses, ne fais pas la cuisine, te mets toujours en danger et attends de moi que je te sorte de là tout en me traitant perpétuellement d'abrutit. Pas ce que tu es un insupportable despote mal léché, qui en plus parle tout le temps et qui m'épuise. Tu as quinze secondes pour aller t'allonger dans ton lit et faire des efforts pour dormir sans quoi je m'arrange pour que non seulement tu ne dormes pas pendant les deux prochaines semaines mais que tu n'ai en plus aucun moyen de réfléchir tranquillement pendant ce laps de temps. Va dormir.

- Bonne nuit.

ooo

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour.

- Le thé ?

- Pas fait.

- Pourquoi non ?

- Tu as utilisé la cuisine hier.

- Et ?

- Tu ne l'as pas nettoyé. Je refuse de mettre un pied là dedans ou d'y cuisiner quoique ce soit, tant que ça sera dans cet état. Et avant que tu dises quoique ce soit, j'ai convenu avec Mrs Hudson qu'elle n'y toucherait pas non plus.

- Mais… le thé ?

- Bonne journée Sherlock.

ooo

- John… John. John. John ! John ! JOHN !

- Je ne suis pas sourd.

- Alors pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas ?

- Parce que je sais ce que tu vas me demander, tu sais ce que je vais répondre, tu vas insister, je vais continuer à dire non, tu vas t'énerver, moi aussi, l'un de nous va dire quelque chose de blessant –vraisemblablement toi- l'autre va partir d'ici fâché en claquant la porte –très certainement moi. Tu n'auras toujours pas ce que tu voulais donc tu vas appeler quelqu'un d'autre pour le faire à ma place, qui va accepter parce qu'il ne comprendra rien à ce qui se passe et croira que c'est grave –Lestrade sans doute- et je finirais par revenir ici en ne t'adressant plus la parole. Tu te débrouilleras pour convaincre Lestrade de rester parce que tu sais que je m'entends bien avec lui et que ça me mettra à nouveau de bonne disposition. Tu finiras donc par avoir ce que tu veux mais pas de moi et moi je serais de bonne humeur dans ce fauteuil avec un ami et je boirais certainement du thé en mangeant des biscuits frais.

- Et … ?

- Il fait moins dix dehors, je m'évite une ballade désagréable dans le froid à bougonner. Appelle donc Lestrade et dis lui de prendre des biscuits en passant, je vais faire le thé.

* * *

**Pieux Mensonges**

- John ?

- Mmh ?

- Pourquoi m'avoir désigné comme exécuteur testamentaire ?

- Je te demande pardon ? D'où sors-tu ça ?

- J'ai fouillé chez ton notaire et j'ai lu ton testament.

- Et on peut savoir ce qui te prend ?

- Je m'ennuie. Et ton notaire est un crétin qui dissimule très mal ses documents secrets.

- Evidemment. Va te faire voir Sherlock. Je vais faire un tour.

- John. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu me tueras, andouille. Et qu'il est hors de question que tu t'en sortes avec une plaque funéraire et quelques condoléances.

...

- Je suis revenu.

- Dois-je comprendre par là que c'est parce que je suis le seul en qui tu as assez confiance, malgré mon insensibilité et mon désintérêt des affaires sociales, pour me confier le soin de- … de…

- Pour te confier tout ce qui m'est cher et croire que tu feras les choses proprement si je ne suis plus là. Oui. Maintenant je vais retourner marcher un peu je pense.

- John. Je suis… honoré.

- Alors débrouille-toi pour ne pas trop faire pleurer ma sœur si je meure.

- Tu ne mourras pas.

- Ce n'est pas ton genre de mentir. Enfin, de me mentir, si. Mais pas de te mentir à toi-même.

* * *

**Hygiène de vie**

- Elle n'est pas amoureuse de toi.

- Qui donc ?

- La femelle que tu raccompagnes chez elle tous les lundis et jeudis soirs et avec qui tu essayes régulièrement de passer tes samedis depuis un mois.

- Ah. Sophia. Oui je sais qu'elle ne m'aime pas.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Vas-tu continuer tes efforts inutiles pour entrer dans sa vie ?

- Sherlock, je fais des efforts pour entrer dans son lit, ce que j'ai déjà fais depuis un mois, tu seras bien aimable de le noter. Pour ce qui est de sa vie, merci, mais ça ne m'est pas essentiel.

- Oh. Mais dans ce cas… Vous ne vous retrouvez que pour ...

- Dans le mille Emile. Tu devrais essayer.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin.

- Oh besoin besoin… c'est juste un très bon exercice physique et ça occupe agréablement.

- Pour ça, je n'ai besoin que d'un bon cadavre bien frais et d'une affaire compliquée.

- Oh seigneur. Tu es désespérant.

* * *

_La suite arrive tout de suite!_


	2. Chapter 2

**SPOILER REINCHENBACH FALL, FIN DE SAISON 2**

* * *

**La Boite de Shrödinger**

Au début, Sherlock Holmes s'était dit que ce John Watson ne serait qu'une autre de ces ennuyeuses, stupides et ordinaires créatures humaines qui prétendaient dominer l'espèce animale. (les abeilles sont au dessus de tout, évidemment.)

En réalité, John pouvait vraiment être aussi stupide que les autres sauf en quelques rares et merveilleux instants. Mais il était loin, très loin, d'être ordinaire ou ennuyeux.

John était doué d'une incroyable capacité à croire en lui. Si bien, si fort, qu'il décelait ses mensonges sans les reconnaître, qu'il s'obstinait, s'acharnait, qu'il faisait montre de plus de détermination que Sherlock lui-même.

Même pendant le numéro (grandiose il est vrai) d'acteur sans le sous de Moriarty, malgré les jolies preuves, malgré la confiance aveugle et troublante de cette rousse godiche, il n'y avait pas cru une seconde. A peine a-t-il prit le temps d'être étourdit par cette nouvelle identité, par ce nouveau paramètre dans l'équation et déjà, John rugissait, prêt à défendre Sherlock contre vents et marées.

Jusqu'à la mort et même après.

Même sur le parapet de l'immeuble ou Sherlock était perché. Même après ces confessions déchirantes, habile mélange de fausses vérités de vrais sentiments, même si les adieux de Sherlock lui brisait le cœur, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas une blague et qu'il allait vraiment sauter… John, pas une seconde n'a vraiment cru les crimes dont le détective s'accusait lui-même. Sa confiance, sa _foi_ en lui, si puissante, si ravageuse qu'il refusait de le croire. Sherlock avait presque entendu son cerveau rechercher désespérément la faille, il avait presque vu ses yeux scruter l'arme qui pourrait le menacer et l'obliger à sauter. John ne disait rien, ne le contredisait pas, mais viscéralement, il n'y croyait pas.

Oh son désespoir quand il avait sauté ! Sherlock avait peu de souvenirs du saut. Mais le cri, ce cri…

Sherlock aurait presque pu faiblir.

Sauter, déjà, avait été une des choses les plus difficiles. Son cerveau avait calculé les risques, les chances de survie, la douleur, les séquelles, lui balançant un amas de chiffres terrifiants que pour une fois il aurait aimé ne pas connaitre. Est-ce que la vie de Lestrade valait ça ? Et celle de Mrs Hudson ? Et John ?

Oui. Définitivement oui. Et il réalisait, bien qu'au fond il le savait déjà, qu'il n'était pas aussi seul qu'il le croyait et que ça ne lui déplaisait pas autant qu'il voulait bien le dire.

Il avait inspiré lentement, par le nez en essayant de ralentir les battements de son cœur pour que la peur circule moins vite dans ses veines. Il fallait qu'il se détende. C'était la clef, toujours. Ne pas anticiper l'impacte, ne pas raidir les muscles, ce qui ne ferait qu'aggraver le résultat. Il réfléchit, le plus lentement possible à l'exacte position qu'il devrait avoir au moment de l'impacte pour réduire le choc. Que fallait-il préserver ? La tête, la colonne vertébrale. De préférence les genoux. Il pouvait se briser les os du pied, cela se remettait et se remplaçait relativement facilement. En théorie. Les coudes, les coudes étaient solides, ils pourraient encaisser le choc. Donc amortir avec les coudes, les pieds. Peut être s'il tombait sur le flanc ? Oui. Pas du côté du cœur évidement. Mais ses hanches absorberaient l'onde assez bien et ses bras pourraient protéger les côtes. Oui ça c'était plutôt bien.

Il avait serré les poings et, tenaillé par la peur d'entendre une détonation, il avait repoussé celle de la douleur au loin. Et il se souvenait clairement que la dernière chose à laquelle il avait pensé avant de faire un pas dans le vide c'est que, seigneur, il avait besoin de la foi de John. De juste un petit peut de foi…

Et ça avait marché. Incroyablement. Magnifiquement. Entre les vagues épouvantables de souffrance, il savait que le type à vélo que Molly avait payé pour lui avait bien bousculé John, le temps que l'ambulance de Molly arrive. Il n'eut pas besoin de faire semblant d'être mort. Son corps se chargeait bien de mourir à sa place. Encore un peu de foi pour que Molly, délicieux et timide médecin légiste ait les couilles de le ramener à la vie. Bien que John fût comme prévu trop bouleversé pour se rendre compte que son pouls battait toujours, la fêlure dans sa voix l'avait presque fait flancher. Une seconde de plus, et il n'aurait pas pu empêcher ses yeux de le regarder, juste un instant. Mais il avait tenu. Et les amis urgentistes de Molly l'avaient emmené dans l'ambulance.

A peine les soins d'urgence prodigués, Sherlock était déjà emmené au loin, dissimulé, fait passé pour mort. Il s'en était sortit miraculeusement bien.

Miraculeux.

Détendu, John derrière les paupières, enveloppé dans un élan de volonté qui avait mobilisé toute son énergie, il avait heurté le sol avec finalement peu, très peu de dégâts. Les deux poignets cassés, Une cheville fracturée, les coudes déplacés, deux côtes brisées et une belle commotion cérébrale qui altéra violemment son élocution, l'hyper sensibilisa à la lumière et lui laissa des maux de tête affreux.

C'est après, que John s'était révéler ô combien fantastique. Seul, sans savoir même si tout cela était utile, sans avoir de preuve que Sherlock était vivant, John lui avait fabriqué une nouvelle vie.

ooo

En homme ordonné qu'il était, il l'avait suivit sur toutes ses affaires et avait soigneusement tout noté. Des recherches aux hypothèses, des expériences aux résultats, des rencontres aux courses-poursuites. Même les coordonnées des victimes et des agresseurs, des flics et des malfrats. Sous couvert de préparer un enterrement, John avait utilisé ce réseau d'amis discrets désireux de lui rendre service et d'ennemis qu'il faisait joliment chanter.

L'histoire officielle étant que James Moriarty était un acteur engagé puis assassiné par Sherlock Holmes, John avait déclaré vouloir s'occuper de son enterrement. Mettant à mal toutes ses économies, il avait tenu paroles. Ou presque.

Il avait contacté l'une de ces gentilles fripouilles qu'il est toujours utile d'avoir dans son carnet d'adresse pour qu'elle fabrique de faux papiers. Une autre avait « convaincu » le croque-mort d'incinérer secrètement le corps de Moriarty et d'enterrer un cercueil vide à son nom dans un modeste caveau. Une troisième s'était arrangée pour installer en toute discrétion une connexion internet _à l'intérieur_ du caveau. Sherlock en avait beaucoup rit.

Après que le testament de Sherlock fut ouvert et exécuté, et que toutes sa fortune (honnête, mais peut mirifique) lui fut léguée, John en avait fait placer une bonne partie en liquide, aussi qu'un sac remplit de diverses choses utiles, les fameux faux papiers et une liste de noms et de numéros de téléphone à l'intérieur du cercueil vide.

Quelques jours plus tard, avaient été ajoutés un ordinateur portable à bas prix et un téléphone portable. Ainsi qu'une petite webcam. Au cas où.

Après tout ça, John était sur la paille. Alors il avait attendu. De l'extérieur, on aurait dit qu'il avait passé tout son temps à organiser sommairement l'enterrement et à pleurer son meilleur ami. Seul un œil très observateur aurait su déceler l'immense machine qu'il avait mit en marche et Sherlock en fut plutôt impressionné.

Le plus troublant peut être était que John avait agit… sans avoir une seule preuve qu'il était vivant. La foi, s'émerveilla Sherlock. Cette foi extraordinaire qu'il avait en lui, si puissante qu'alors que le soldat avait vu le corps de son meilleur ami s'écraser au sol, alors qu'il avait organisé cet enterrement, malgré tout, il continuait à croire qu'il allait réapparaître.

A moins qu'il n'y croit plus. Et que le désespoir l'air rendu un peu fou.

ooo

Sherlock avait mit du temps à guérir, des mois. Mais il était entêté, pugnace et il avait un but. Et tout à la fin de ce but, il y avait sa résurrection, sa place dans le canapé, ses mains sur le violon, ses yeux sur son crâne et John tout près de lui.

Un soir, quand il pu enfin marcher seul, il avait prit le risque de s'introduire dans le caveau. Après un rapide examen, il avait constaté que John n'avait fait placer aucune alarme, ni électronique, ni informatique pour le prévenir que quelqu'un était entré et utilisait le téléphone et l'ordinateur.

La foi… John avait recréé une boite de Schrödinger. Tant que les trésors qu'il avait cachés dans le caveau étaient dedans, alors il y avait une chance pour que Sherlock soit en vie et vienne les chercher. Tant qu'il ne savait pas si ces trésors y étaient toujours alors il avait une chance qu'un jour, il reçoive un mail ou un coup de fil ou un indice quelconque qui lui dirait que le cadet des Holmes était vivant. La foi de John, pouvait ramener un mort à la vie.

Sherlock utilisa l'ordinateur et le téléphone. Dans le sac, il utilisa les vêtements, la teinture et les lentilles de contacts pour changer d'apparence. La liste de numéros de téléphone permettait de contacter des gens qui le feraient sortir de pays. Le dernier numéro était celui d'Irène. Comment avait-il su qu'elle était vivante ? L'avait-il deviné ? L'avait-elle contacté ? Peu importe. Elle vint le chercher et prit la relève pour lui fabriquer une nouvelle vie. Dès qu'il le pu, il jeta ordinateur, vêtements, téléphone. John, malgré sa foi, pourrait essayer d'entrer dans le caveau et, découvrant le pillage, pourrait essayer de le retrouver.

Déjà, sa sortie du pays ne pouvait pas s'être fait sans alerter Mycroft. Avait-il ou n'avait-il pas comprit que son frère était toujours vivant ? Là aussi, peu importe. Les mouvements l'avaient forcément alerté. Il avait forcément des doutes.

Sherlock Holmes disparut, remplacé par un nombre infini d'hommes anodins, inintéressants qui pistèrent assidûment les collègues, complices et larbins de Moriarty. Irène lui prêta main forte, curieusement fidèle. Agaçante, envahissante, mais fidèle.

Sherlock veilla de très loin sur John qui tentait vaguement, désespérément de se faire une vie sans lui. Sa souffrance était palpable et Sherlock redoublait d'effort pour aller plus vite et réapparaître avant que John ne fasse une bêtise… ou avant qu'il l'oubli.

Et il faudrait juste avoir encore un peu foi en celle de John.

* * *

_Et la suite encore, arrive tout de suite (oui, je suis prolifique ce soir.)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Spoiler : non, pas cette fois._

_Alert : fluff inside! Parce que je peux pas m'en empêcher._

* * *

**Déduction, Anticipation**

Parfois, souvent, Sherlock se laissait tomber dans un fauteuil et, immobile, observait John.

Au début ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Maintenant, il avait l'habitude. Il aimait presque ça, cette attention étrange, précise, tranchante comme une preuve qu'il était intéressant.

Le problème avec Sherlock, c'est que même quand vous n'en aviez pas envie, _surtout_ quand vous n'en aviez pas envie en fait, Sherlock vous observait et rien qu'avec ces observations il déduisait tous vos secrets pour vous les jeter à la figure. Et tous ces secrets, que vous enfouissiez laborieusement sous des couches et des couches d'indifférence, vous exposaient, nu et vulnérable aux yeux cruels de tous. Aux yeux cruels de Sherlock qui n'avait pas la bonté de ne pas juger.

John s'était demandé pensivement s'il était le genre de personne qui tolérait cela et si oui, combien de temps. Et puis il avait trouvé la parade à ces interrogatoires silencieux.

Quand Sherlock dardait sur lui le gris terrible de ses yeux, John s'arrêtait lui aussi, lui rendait son regard et attendait. En ne cachant rien.

Ca n'était pas évident. C'était même assez terrifiant, voir un brin humiliant mais c'était efficace. Quand il n'y avait plus de secret, quand il ne restait rien que des évidences, Sherlock se désintéressait immédiatement du sujet. Des fois aussi, en de très rares occasions, il détournait les yeux et un minuscule tic agitait le coin de sa bouche. Infime, seul témoin que ce secret là était un peu trop désagréable à découvrir. Immanquablement John en souriait, avec l'impression de gagner une bataille. Sherlock grognait.

Une fois, une seule, Sherlock se figea. Et John savait que c'était parce qu'il doutait de sa propre déduction et que ça le perturbait.

« … Tu m'aimes ? »

John cligna lentement des yeux pour marquer son assentiment et se laisser une seconde, pour maîtriser son trouble, sa peur instinctive et appréhender les remarques qui pourraient suivre. Quand ses paupières s'ouvrirent à nouveau, Sherlock soupira de soulagement.

« Oh. Je ne m'étais pas trompé, alors. »

Et changea de sujet. Parce que sa seule inquiétude était d'avoir mal déduit.

John sourit dans son coin. Sherlock ne comprenait pas le concept d'amour. Il ne voyait aucun inconvénient à ce que son colocataire soit amoureux de lui si son comportement ne changeait pas.

John était un soldat et un médecin. Il prenant les informations, qu'elles lui plaisent ou non, et faisait de son mieux avec. Il était amoureux de Sherlock. Platoniquement pour l'instant. Viendrait probablement le moment des rêves érotiques, bizarres et troublants, qu'il gèrerait en silence et puis au bout d'une laps de temps inconnu, le _besoin_. Il n'était pas certain de la façon dont ça allait se dérouler mais il était probable qu'il finisse par ne plus le supporter et qu'il veuille s'en aller avant que cela devienne malsain et parce qu'il ne prendrait jamais le risque d'infliger ses sentiments à Sherlock.

Lequel paniquerait, à sa manière, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que John parte. Il avait besoin de lui, d'une façon froide et détachée, comme il avait besoin d'argent. Pas tellement parce qu'il aimait ça mais seulement parce que ça rendait sa vie plus confortable pour s'occuper de ce qui l'intéressait vraiment. Il paniquerait et finirait par l'embrasser, voir même carrément se glisser dans son lit en pensant qu'assouvir les pulsions de John règlerait la question. En outre avoir une relation charnelle était un effort qu'il pouvait consentir à faire si ça lui permettait de garder John.

Il n'y tenait pas particulièrement mais il restait un être humain et le sexe n'était qu'un mécanisme de plus.

Certainement que John résisterait. Un temps. Par éthique. Et puis céderait parce que Sherlock obtient tout ce qu'il veut et que John lui aussi n'est qu'un homme. Il le supporterait un temps. Court à son avis. Et puis parce qu'il était un peu vieux jeu et sensible, cela lui briserait le cœur. Pas le fait que Sherlock ne l'aime pas mais qu'il ne couche avec lui que par obligation désinvolte, de la même manière qu'il consentait à se nourrir. Et ils arriveraient à une impasse, certainement destructive compte tenu de leur caractère.

John n'était peut être pas le meilleur des tous mais il n'était pas si mauvais que ça en déduction. Sherlock avait continué à l'observer de temps en temps et lui aussi avait dû comprendre le raisonnement de son colocataire. Il ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, celui où John décida de retarder l'échéance en se trouvant une fille pas contraignante, il déclare abruptement dans le silence de leur salon :

« Pas mal. Mais comme d'habitude tu rates toujours un détail clé. »

Confus, John lui demanda lequel. Sherlock le dévisagea. Et John déduisit.

« Tu m'aimes. »

Et Sherlock sourit.

Ils en étaient encore au stade platonique. Du moins, en ce qui concernait John. Sherlock avait sans doute un stade qui lui était réservé.

Mais ils cheminaient tranquilles et sereins, jusqu'aux autres stades, jusqu'à ce que l'un et l'autre déduisent finalement qu'il était temps de changer d'optique.

* * *

_J'avais prévenu! Cette fois, pas de suite-tout-de-suite parce que je veux bien que c'est bientôt noël mais faut pas déconner quand même. Bisous!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Joyeux Noël! Et pour fêter ça la suite (et fin ?) du Caveau (ou de la Boite de Shrödinger, c'est vrai que j'avais changé le titre). Je l'aime moins que la première partie mais bon. En tout cas j'y ai mis ce que je voulais. J'espère que ça vous plaira, bisous xxx_

* * *

******SPOILER REINCHENBACH FALL, FIN DE SAISON 2**

* * *

**Les Miracles**

Bien avant la disparition de Sherlock, John s'était inquiété du pouvoir que son colocataire avait sur lui. Depuis que Sherlock avait sauté, John était épouvanté du vide affolant dans sa vie, du creux juste à côté de son cœur comme si Sherlock avait été sa troisième valve.

ooo

Ça n'était pas tout le temps invivable. C'était pénible, bien sûr. Pénible de ne plus sentir son odeur en rentrant dans le salon, pénible de ne plus retrouver ses affaires étalées partout dans le salon, de se rendre compte que l'impression en négatif de son corps sur le canapé s'effaçait lentement.

Mais le pire c'était la solitude. C'était de se retrouver seul dans l'appartement qui semblait soudain froid. Quand l'atmosphère était épaisse, comme saturée de poussière et de souvenirs, quand les couleurs étaient soit trop grises pour être vivantes, soit trop vives pour être décentes.

Pragmatique, John avait résisté au chagrin en s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à ce qu'il fallait faire. Comme préparer les enterrements, du moins celui de Moriarty puisque Mycroft s'était accaparé celui de son frère. John n'avait pas résisté. Honneur à la famille. Mais avec égard, ou sans doute parce qu'il ne se sentait secrètement pas capable d'assumer seul la mort de son petit frère, Mycroft l'avait intégré aux préparatifs. Pour amorcer le deuil, peut-être.

Et puis il avait fallu recommencer à vivre. Trouver du travail, à plein temps si possible mais pour un médecin ce n'était pas ce qui manquait. Ranger l'appartement, trier les affaires aussi, parce que c'était ce que les gens faisaient quand un proche disparaissait. Il avait demandé de l'aide à Lestrade, qui savait comment parler sans rien dire. Avec un fond d'amusement, John s'était dit qu'ils se ressemblaient avec leurs visages marqués de vieillesse, de fatigue et de chagrin. Silencieusement, religieusement, ils avaient empaqueté les livres de Sherlock, ses outils, ses machines. John avait refusé avec la dernière énergie que Mycroft envoie des hommes pour l'aider, pas plus qu'il n'aurait toléré sa sœur.

Mrs Hudson, charmante, triste et désœuvrée avait entreprit de s'occuper de John comme d'un fils fragile et presque impotent. Elle le nourrissait, prenait d'autorité son linge, l'obligeait à ne pas rester enfermé, organisait des rencontres avec ces voisins qu'ils n'avaient jamais pris la peine de connaitre. Mais avec beaucoup de délicatesse, elle n'avait pas cherché à toucher aux affaires de Sherlock.

Ils avaient entreposé les cartons dans la chambre de Sherlock, que personne pas même John n'avait touché. Ses vêtements étaient toujours pliés dans l'armoire, ses draps soigneusement tendus sur le matelas. John y passait une fois par semaine faire la poussière sur le cadre de la classification périodique des éléments et entre-ouvrir la fenêtre. Il n'y avait que le violon qui n'avait pas bougé, soigneusement rangé dans son étui tout près de la fenêtre.

Mais malgré tout, il fallait bien qu'à un moment il se retrouve dans l'appartement vide, à chercher des yeux une silhouette longiligne poster au coin d'une fenêtre. C'était en réalisant qu'elle n'était pas là qu'il se sentait suffoquer de souffrance, tellement la plaie était vive malgré le temps, malgré les efforts. John, se laissait aller dans un fauteuil ou sur une chaise, perclus de douleur comme s'il avait fait deux guerres. Sa jambe le faisait souffrir, son épaule le faisait souffrir et sa poitrine était une plaie à vif. Il lui fallait une minute ou deux pour reprendre son calme, essuyer parfois quelques larmes et repartir aussi vite reprendre sa vie.

ooo

Sherlock avait passé trois ans à courir après les complices de Moriarty dans le secret le plus total. Il savait que Mycroft avait plus ou moins secrètement racheté l'appartement et l'avait mis au nom de John. Sherlock en était soulagé, John faisait semblant de ne pas savoir.

ooo

Le 24 décembre, dans le courant de l'après-midi, John s'était assis dans un fauteuil en sirotant du thé. Il avait dit à sa sœur qu'il passait noël avec Lestrade et Mrs Hudson et il leur avait dit à eux qu'il le passerait avec sa sœur. Mrs Hudson allait voir sa sœur et son beau-frère, Lestrade essayait de se re tricoter une famille avec sa nouvelle petite amie.

John préférait contempler son souvenir de Sherlock, enroulé dans un de ses propres pull à motif, jouant des airs de fêtes avec un sourire bienveillant.

Les yeux dans le vide il entendit des pas dans les escaliers sans y faire vraiment attention. La porte s'ouvrit. Il reconnu sans oser y croire le son des talons qui claquent sur le parquet.

« Ton thé est prêt. » Dit-il en tendant le doigt vers le bureau ou effectivement une tasse fumant attendait sagement à côté de l'ordinateur portable.

Sherlock tendit une main gantée pour s'en saisir et resta debout, les pans de son blouson d'aviateur ouvert sur un sweat bleu foncé. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts que la dernière fois, se dit John, mais son regard était toujours le même.

Toute cette scène aurait pu être banale si sa voix n'avait pas chevrotée, si sa main n'avait pas tremblée et s'il ne le dévisageait pas avec des yeux émerveillé.

« Comment tu as su ? »

« Su quoi ? »

« Que j'allais... que j'allais venir aujourd'hui ? »

« Je ne savais pas. »

« Mais la tasse … ? »

Une lueur sembla s'allumer dans son regard qu'il dissimula vite en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Très fort. Il eut un rire rentré qui se mua en ricanement pénible jusqu'aux larmes. Elles dévalaient ses joues, intarissables et John tenta de sauver un peu de dignité en cachant son visage dans ses mains, mais les larmes traitresses glissaient entre ses doigts. Il n'entendit pas le tintement de la tasse sur la coupelle, mais il sentit les paumes maladroites de Sherlock sur les siennes.

« D- Désolé, j- je, ça doit être les nerfs, ou le choc, j'sais p- »

Alors qu'ils vivaient ensemble John était toujours surprit par les élans d'humanités sincères de Sherlock. Lorsqu'il faisait preuve d'affection envers Mrs Hudson, lorsqu'il lui tendait un grog après une cavale sous la pluie, lorsqu'il admirait les étoiles en partageant son ravissement à voix basse.

Le fait de sentir ses bras autour de lui rendait la scène encore plus irréelle et pourtant Sherlock était là, silencieusement callé contre lui. Le nez contre son sweat, John s'accrocha à lui soudain écrasé de fatigue.

« Ça fait trois ans que je te prépare du thé. » Marmonna-t-il le front contre son épaule.

« Ça en fait, des litres de thé à refroidir sur le bureau du salon. »

« Je pouvais pas faire mon deuil. Je suis médecin, j'ai du mal à encaisser d'être impuissant quand on meure sous mes yeux. »

« Tu étais soldat. »

« J'ai eu mes mauvais jours. »

Ils rirent, de ce rire complice qui n'avait pas eu d'écho entre eux depuis trois ans et John inspira très fort en frottant vaguement sa joue contre le tissu.

« Tu n'as jamais douté ? Que je reviendrais ? »

« Si. Plein de fois. »

« Alors ? »

« Alors rien. Ca faisait trop mal de douter. J'ai souffert d'une claudication psychosomatique parce que je me suis pris une balle dans l'épaule. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait été si j'avais dû admettre que tu t'étais jeté d'un immeuble parce que tu étais un meurtrier, un manipulateur et un mensonge ? »

« Tu es tellement têtu. »

« Seul. »

« Quoi ? »

John soupira, relâchant le terrible détective et recula un peu. « Sherlock, avant de te rencontrer, j'étais un vétéran de guerre mutilé, épuisé et très, très seul. Je ne connaissais personne à Londres, du moins personne avec qui il était tolérable de vivre. Et je t'ai rencontré. Et d'un coup j'ai partagé ton appart', ton métier, ta vie et ton incroyable sens de l'observation. Et tu as remplis tout l'espace et ça m'allait bien. Vivre avec toi m'a tiré de mon apathie et de mon ennui. Quand on a mangé dans ce restaurant chinois, juste après l'affaire du chauffeur de taxi-»

« _Une étude en rose._ »

« -tu n'aimes pas ce titre- juste après, je me suis dit que je me sentais terriblement bien. Et que c'était un petit miracle. »

« Et _après _tu étais à nouveau seul. »

« Oui. Et maintenant tu es là. Deuxième miracle. »

« Seulement un peu de physique appliquée. »

Le médecin eu une sorte de gloussement puis pressa légèrement les pouces sur les célèbres pommettes. « Qu'est-ce que tu as brisé pour être ici au juste ? »

« Rien d'essentiel. »

« _Sherlock_. »

« _John_. Peu importe. Je suis guéri. Je suis ici. »

« Oui. Vivant. Après avoir dévalé un immeuble de trois étages par la voie la plus rapide. Troisième miracle. Je suis à deux doigts de te proposer pour la canonisation. »

Ils gloussèrent ensemble.

ooo

Bien avant la disparition de Sherlock, John s'était inquiété du pouvoir que son colocataire avait sur lui. De ce pouvoir un peu malsain qu'il avait de remplir sa vie toute entière. John avait essayé de s'en libérer par divers moyens, dont Sarah la pauvre, ou en offrant à Sherlock un public un peu plus large et un peu plus attentif. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment réussi et Sherlock mobilisait toute son énergie, toute sa volonté, ses aspirations, Sherlock était d'une façon très envahissante, le vecteur de bien des émotions de John.

Ça n'était pas sain.

Mais qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien.

ooo

Il faudra bientôt, faire revenir Sherlock à la vie. Brillant comme il était, il avait bien évidement réussit à récupérer les preuves de son innocence et il ne manquera pas grand-chose pour pouvoir réapparaître au grand jour.

Il faudra annoncer la vérité à leurs proches, redéfaire les cartons, le mettre sur de nouvelles enquêtes.

John sera horriblement protecteur vis-à-vis de lui. Sherlock fera plus de concessions pour ne plus être le centre de son monde. D'énormes efforts en fait.

Mais ils ont encore un peu de temps. Un noël, une renaissance à savourer rien que tous les deux, à écouter des airs entraînants sur un violon qui n'a pas été utilisé depuis un moment, en se racontant des histoires folles de cavales sans saveurs et de vies mornes et routinières.

Parce que dans le secret du 221B Baker Street, la foi de John Watson avait ramené Sherlock Holmes à la vie et celui-ci était arrivé juste à temps pour l'empêcher de chuter.

* * *

_Voilààà!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hop, un nouvel OS en deux parties. La deuxième est déjà largement écrite, me manque juste la fin et la correction et doit faire à peu près la même taille._

_Pour ceux que ça intéresse dès que j'ai su que John avait une soeur je lui ai donné le visage de **Tina Majorino** qui joue entre autre le bref rôle de Molly dans la saison 5 de True Blood. Je sais qu'elle est physiquement un peu jeune pour ça mais, hé. Un peu de maquillage et on n'en parle plus. Quoiqu'il en soit j'adore cette actrice et elle est, à mes yeux, parfaite pour le rôle._

_Pour ce qui est des âges des personnages, je me suis basée sur ce que j'ai trouvé sur** le blog du Dr. John Watson** (non je ne plaisante pas. Le site dont on nous rebat les oreilles à longueur d'épisode existe bel et bien et est particulièrement jouissif pour quiconque lit l'anglais). Dans les commentaires de je ne sais plus quel post, on apprend entre autre que John était un sacré tombeur et que Molly a 36 ans au moment ou il écrit. Pour les âges de John et Sherlock eux même, je me suis contentée de prendre ceux des acteurs, voilà tout._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira!_

_Courant, saison 1, pas de spoiler._

* * *

****...

* * *

** Belle Famille**

Une chose que n'avait absolument pas prévu Sherlock lorsqu'il avait décidé de prendre un colocataire c'était qu'il avait potentiellement toutes les chances d'en rencontrer la famille.

Ew.

Il réalisa son erreur quand, en ouvrant la porte d'entrée, il tomba sur une petite femme, de plus de trente ans -mettons trente cinq- qui lui adressa un regard sévère.

« Vous êtes la sœur de John. »

« Et vous êtes son colocataire. D'autres évidences ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix sèche et agressive.

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Vous désirez ? »

« Faire un water-polo. Selon vous, qu'est ce qui pourrait me pousser à revenir à Londres ? »

Il roula des yeux, agacés. « Épargnez moi votre humour populaire. John n'est pas là. »

« Non, sans blague ? En semaine, en plein milieu de l'après midi, c'est étrange de la part d'un toubib. C'est vous que je viens voir. Vous allez me laisser entrer ou vous tenez vraiment à ce qu'on continue à discuter sur le palier ? Il fait froid, ici. »

Sherlock grogna. Non, il n'avait pas envie de la laisser rentrer. Elle semblait aussi intelligente que le reste de ses congénères humains quoiqu'un peu plus teigneuse. Les seules choses vaguement intéressantes à son sujet restaient qu'elle était la sœur de John et qu'elle était venue lui parler personnellement alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés.

Bon, et puis, elle avait l'air d'avoir du répondant aussi.

Il tourna les talons, se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et croisa les doigts.

Elle le suivit sans hésiter, jeta sa veste sur le dossier d'une chaise sans se soucier du fatras de papiers posés sur l'assise qui glissa au sol et s'assit dans l'autre fauteuil.

« Ne perdez pas de temps avec les détails, allez à l'essentiel. » Ordonna-t-il avec une mine ennuyée.

« Dans une semaine, John sera convié à un gala en l'honneur des vétérans de guerre, avec remise de prix, témoignages et autres rencontres de hauts dignitaires dans le but de récolté des fonds pour ouvrir un hôpital militaire, » fit-elle en agitant la main. « Il n'a pas encore reçu son invitation puisque jusque là elle et ses relances ont été envoyées chez ma mère. Mais les organisateurs ont fini par appeler chez elle et apprendre qu'il vivait avec vous. Vous devriez recevoir un courrier d'ici demain. »

« Et la raison exacte de votre visite ? »

« Interceptez les lettres. Détruisez-les. N'en parlez pas à John. »

Sherlock haussa brièvement les sourcils et plissa les yeux.

« Et pour quelle raison ferais-je ça ? »

« On peut s'arranger. De l'argent par exemple. »

« L'argent m'importe peu mais- »

« Tant mieux. Moi il m'importe, j'en ai besoin. Qu'est ce que vous voulez en échange ? »

« -ce n'est de toute façon pas ce que je vous demandais. Pourquoi vouloir l'empêcher de s'y rendre ? »

Son visage se ferma encore plus si c'était possible et elle pinça les lèvres.

« Mettez ça sur le compte d'une rancune tenace envers l'armée. »

Il grogna à nouveau. Le pire c'est qu'elle ne mentait même pas. John lui avait vaguement parlé de sa sœur et hormis le fait que c'était une ex-alcoolique, toujours lesbienne et périodiquement envahissante, il savait qu'elle détestait tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un militaire. Essentiellement parce que son père était militaire de carrière, qu'il était mort au combat et qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu récupérer son corps, et parce que son frère était revenu physiquement et moralement traumatisé de son propre engagement.

Il plissa les yeux, commençant déjà utiliser ses dons exceptionnels sur elle.

« Ca ne sert à rien, » gronda-t-elle « je sais ce que vous faites, je sais ce que vous cherchez et vous ne trouverez pas en comptant le nombre de poils de chat que j'ai sur la jambe droite. Ça relève de quelque chose que vous ne comprenez pas ou ne voulez pas comprendre. »

Il eut un demi-sourire vaguement ennuyé.

« _L'amour _? »

« Quelque chose comme ça. »

« Vous voulez le protéger. Pourquoi ? La guerre est déjà derrière lui. Il est passé à autre chose, une rencontre avec des congénères ne peut lui faire du mal. Tout au plus lui rappeler quelques mauvais souvenirs qu'il classera vite. Si vous vouliez le protéger il fallait l'empêcher de s'engager. »

Elle pinça les lèvres mais ne répondit pas.

« Peu importe. » Décida-t-il en se levant d'un bond. « De toute façon je ne vais pas m'amuser à filtrer le courrier de mon colocataire. Il est assez grand pour savoir s'il veut y aller ou non. Vous pouvez vous en aller. »

Il fila dans la cuisine sans un regard en arrière, déjà concentré sur quelque chose de nettement plus important. Il ne réagit même pas quand la porte claqua dans son dos.

ooo

« Tiens... »

« Mh ? »

« J'ai reçu une invitation pour une cérémonie commémorative dédiée aux vétérans d'Afghanistan. »

« Mhh. Et ? Vas-tu y aller ? »

« Oui je suppose. »

Sherlock repensa brièvement à Harriet Watson en observant le visage de son frère. Elle faisait une montagne de rien du tout.

ooo

Sherlock attendit sans se l'avouer d'entendre le pas de John dans l'escalier. Simple curiosité. Harriet était restée plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait cru dans son esprit et il se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu voir de si dangereux dans cette rencontre pour qu'elle fasse le trajet jusqu'ici.

Le pas de John était si pesant, si pénible qu'il faillit ne pas le reconnaître. Et il claudiquait. La porte s'ouvrit lentement. Sherlock, allongé dans le canapé dans sa position habituelle, doigts joints, ne bougea pas. John soupira profondément. Il l'entendit retirer sa veste et la poser précautionneusement sur le porte-manteau. Il boita jusqu'au fauteuil et s'y laissa tomber.

« Ne dis rien, s'il-te-plaît. »

Il sentait un peu l'alcool et il avait l'air épuisé. Sherlock ouvrit les yeux et l'observa.

« La jambe ? »

« Ça passera. »

« Comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Bien. Discours pompeux, remise de médailles d'honneurs, chansons, animations, le bordel attendu pour que les invités aient envie de faire des dons. J'ai revu d'anciens … des gens avec qui j'étais. On a discuté, tout ça. Tu te serais ennuyé tellement c'était banal. »

« Mais ta jambe te fais mal. »

« La fatigue, je suppose. Je vais me coucher. »

ooo

Il n'y eut pas l'apocalypse qu'avait semblé promettre Harriet Watson. Le lendemain, John ne boitait plus et tout avait reprit son cours. Plus ou moins. Les jours suivant rien ne changea, sinon certains longs regards pensifs qu'il posait sur un peu tout le monde.

La seule chose qui avait réellement changé c'était les cauchemars de John, revenus plus nombreux et plus violents que lorsqu'ils avaient emménagé ensemble. Mais ce ne fut qu'une affaire de jours, peut être de semaines avant qu'ils ne se calment et que tout redevienne normal.

Sherlock effaça Harriet de son esprit. Elle s'était trompée et puis c'est tout.

ooo

Harriet avait continué à appeler régulièrement son frère, comme à son habitude pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle n'avait jamais fait mention de sa visite et comme Sherlock ne l'avait pas fait non plus, ils restèrent sur cet accord tacite.

ooo

Lors d'une quelconque affaire, un malfrat de bas étage pointa un fusil chargé sur Sherlock. Avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de réagir, John l'avait désarmé d'un coup violent et lui cassa le bras.

Sherlock le rangea dans un coin de son esprit en se promettant de l'analyser plus tard. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas.

ooo

Il réalisa que John disparaissait plusieurs fois par semaine pour aller faire du sport. Courir entre autre. Et boxer. Sherlock pinça les lèvres mais ne dit rien.

ooo

Un jour, le docteur revint tard, l'air détendu, et enveloppé d'une odeur de poudre.

Club de tir.

ooo

En ouvrant négligemment le courrier, il découvrit que son colocataire avait fait un check-up complet.

Il allait bien, pour un vétéran.

ooo

« Est-ce que tu comptes te réengager ? » Demanda Sherlock nonchalamment un soir.

« Quoi ? » fit John surprit en levant le nez de son livre.

« Je t'en pris, ne fait pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. Tu n'as même pas _essayé_de cacher que tu t'étais remis aux sports de combats. »

« Non, c'est vrai. Mais il me semblait que tu avais compris pourquoi et que ça t'allait. »

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Il détestait rater un indice. Les yeux dans ceux de l'homme en face de lui, il finit par réaliser ce qu'il avait manqué.

« Oh. Tu nous protèges. »

« Évidement. Je n'ai pas ton cerveau, je ne peux pas anticiper comme toi. Faut juste que je sois plus rapide si je veux suivre la cadence. »

Sherlock n'ajouta rien mais pinça les lèvres et John revient rapidement à sa lecture. Et Sherlock avait la désagréable sensation que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Harriet s'imposa dans son esprit. Et cela l'agaça encore plus.

ooo

Ce ne fut peut-être pas tout à fait innocent quand il répondit au portable de John, partit sous la douche, alors qu'il avait vu le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran.

« Oui ? »

« Ah c'est vous. »

« De toute évidence. John est occupé. »

« J'avais compris. Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Comment va-t-il ? »

Sherlock se renfrogna.

« Il recommence hein ? Je vous avais pourtant prévenu. »

« Il ne fait rien de dramatique. » grogna-t-il en roulant des yeux.

« Si. Il vous protège malgré vous. Dans pas longtemps il se jettera devant vous pour vous sauvez d'une balle ou d'un coup de machette. Si je dois l'enterrer, Holmes, je vous enterre avec lui. Mort ou vif. »

Elle raccrocha d'un coup sec et Sherlock effaça mécaniquement l'appel de l'historique du téléphone, sans même y faire attention.

Le pire, se dit-il, c'est qu'elle avait probablement raison.

ooo

La clef de la colère d' Harriet Watson arriva par courrier quelques jours plus tard. C'était un CD gravé sans aucune indiction et qui était expressément adressé à Sherlock. En voyant l'adresse au dos, il cacha la lettre et attendit que John quitte l'appartement.

Le CD ne comportait qu'une vidéo. Sentimentale à l'excès selon lui, mais significative.

Sur la vidéo, un groupe de jeunes gens avaient envahi un bar et, sous couvert d'une fête en l'honneur de la fin de leurs examens, dansaient et chantaient en riant trop fort. Sherlock était à deux doigts d'arrêter la lecture quand il comprit pourquoi elle lui avait envoyé ça.

Sur l'écran, un John Watson de vingt-cinq ans environ riait à gorge déployé. Un verre à la main, un bras autour des épaules d'un garçon de son âge il racontait des âneries inaudibles sous la musique et des rires.

Il était jeune et il n'avait pas encore fait la guerre, son visage lisse n'aurait pas dû tant surprendre Sherlock. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas de cernes, pas de poches sous les yeux. Pas de rides et pas cette ombre triste, qu'il portait maintenant en permanence. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, il était débraillé et l'expression de son visage indubitablement provocatrice. Plus mince, plus svelte, sans cette carrure de soldat gradé et blessé. Plus souple aussi, plus détendu. Sherlock n'avait jamais réalisé combien John était raide, physiquement. Peut être avait-il sous estimé la gravité de ses blessures de guerre.

Il devait avoir un sacré coup dans le nez, jugea Sherlock quand il le vit mettre une main aux fesses d'une fille qui passait à côté de lui. La fille éclata de rire et répondit d'un geste particulièrement grossier qu'il accueillit en souriant.

La caméra s'éloigna et filma tout un tas de gens inintéressants et hilares avant de revenir vers lui. Il dansait un rock plus ou moins adroit avec une jeune fille qui devait être sa petite amie du moment et Sherlock du reconnaître qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi détendu, aussi exubérant et aussi brutalement heureux.

Aucun mot n'accompagnait la vidéo mais le message était clair. John, l'adolescent, manquait à sa sœur. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'espérer le revoir un jour mais si elle pouvait faire en sorte qu'il ne disparaisse pas totalement non plus, c'était mieux. Elle devait probablement en vouloir à Sherlock de le tirer dans une vie dangereuse où il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il soit aussi insouciant que sur cette vidéo.

John repéra le cameraman et le menaça du poing avec un grand sourire.

Une autre fille l'enlaça par derrière et vu le léger écarquillement de ses yeux, lui fit une proposition tendancieuse. Il tourna la tête en haussa un sourcil stabilisa la jeune femme vacillante et la guida jusqu'à l'une de ses amies.

Sherlock coupa la vidéo et la mit de côté. Malgré cette démonstration très sentimentale, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait changer. John avait fait ses propres choix et comme l'homme de quarante et un an qu'il était, il les assumait.

ooo

Sherlock fit une erreur qui n'en était pas une. Comptant sur l'habituel bordel ambiant du salon, il n'avait pas vraiment rangé le CD. Tout au plus l'avait-il enfouit sous un tas de papier et de livres qu'ils n'approchaient jamais.

Le secret n'en était pas vraiment un, et il n'avait pas refusé d'intercepter les lettres de John pour se mettre soudain à échanger des messages secrets sur les drames de sa vie avec sa sœur. Il ne lui en parlerait pas tant qu'il ne poserait pas la question un point c'est tout.

Il se doutait bien qu'a un moment ou a un autre, John serait prit par une des ses petites crises ménagère et tenterait de mettre de l'ordre chez eux. La question était de savoir s'il aurait le temps et la curiosité d'aller regarder ce qu'il y avait sur un CD sans titre.

ooo

« Oh pas encore… » Grogna le médecin, assis devant son bureau en regardant son écran.

Sherlock, avachit dans le canapé en grattant pensivement son violon ne réagit pas.

« Sherlock. »

« Mh. »

« Ca fait combien de temps que ma sœur te fais du chantage affectif ? »

« Elle essaye depuis deux mois, environ. »

« Tout ce temps sans te plaindre ? Woah. Elle t'a fait de l'effet. »

« Elle a des arguments. »

« Une vidéo de mes années universitaires ? »

« Une preuve que tu as été plus heureux que maintenant. »

Il se retourna sur sa chaise en haussa les sourcils. Sherlock roula des yeux.

« Tout comme le fait que je ne m'intéresse pas à la science des étoiles mais suis quand même capable d'apprécier l'esthétique de celles-ci, je ne suis pas sensible au chantage mais je peux comprendre ce qu'elle essaye de me dire. En l'occurrence qu'elle regrette cette époque. Et je peux aussi comprendre pourquoi. Je ne sais pas si je t'aurais toléré aussi facilement que maintenant mais je dois admettre que tu avais l'air épouvantablement heureux. Et que tu avais l'air plus… sociable. »

John cligna des yeux et lui adressa un sourire, rare. Celui qu'il avait quand il avait le sentiment que Sherlock venait de lui faire un cadeau précieux. Il rangea le CD dans son boîtier et le classa soigneusement dans l'étagère, quelque part entre deux livres.

En passant à côté de Sherlock pour aller –soit disant- faire du thé, il posa la main sur l'épaule de son colocataire.

« Tu le sais déjà mais j'ai fais mes choix. Ce que je suis devenu après la guerre n'était effectivement pas heureux et pas glorieux non plus. Mais depuis que je suis ici, depuis que je suis… avec toi, je vais _bien_. »

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire. »

ooo

« Bonjour Harry, ça va ? Oui, bien. Non rien de nouveau. Pas d'affaire. Si, Sherlock est imbuvable. Non ça va, je m'y suis fait. Et si tu passais à la maison ? Pour dîner ? Oh si, il a besoin de se passer les nerfs et tu adoreras le renvoyer paître. Je te connais. Si, si. Tu pourras dormir là aussi. Avec moi. Sinon je prendrais le canapé, on verra. Non, vaut mieux pas que tu dormes dedans, Sherlock serait capable de le piéger. Maintenant ? Mmh, il fait la gueule. Héhé. Je savais que ça te parlerais. Quand veux-tu venir ? Demain ? Parfait. Je t'embrasse. »

« Tu me paieras ça. »

« Tu vas l'adorer. »

Sherlock bouda.

* * *

_A bientôt pour la suite! (Et pour ceux qui suivent _Casey_, la chapitre est en cours de correction!)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Comme promit, la suite de _Belle Famille_ même si elle n'a visiblement pas beaucoup emballé les lecteurs._

_Ce qui est dommage parce que pour être franche, j'ai adoré l'écrire et j'adore écrire sur Harriet, donc il y a de grandes chances qu'elle réapparaisse._

_Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, voilà la suite et la fin du texte qui est un peu plus brute que ce que j'avais envisagé mais au final, ça se prête à l'ambiance de la série je crois._

_En espérant ne pas tous vous perdre avec ce chapitre, bisous !_

* * *

_Courant saison 1_

_Pas de spoiler_

* * *

...

* * *

**Sacrifice Egoïste**

John et Harriet se ressemblaient sans se ressembler. Ils étaient tous les deux petits et avaient tous les deux une constitution solide et trapue, quoique plus féminine pour Harriet. Ils avaient la même façon de regarder, même si John avait plus tendance à le couver des yeux tandis qu' Harriet cherchait le meilleur moyen de l'énerver. Ils avaient quelque chose de proche dans la mâchoire aussi et dans la bouche. Et ce que la guerre avait imprimé sur le visage de John, l'alcool l'avait fait sur celui d' Harry.

Peut être était-ce parce que son homosexualité avait été découverte très tôt et parce qu'elle ne s'en était jamais cachée. Peut être était-ce parce que dans un tout petit village, elle était la fille sans père qui préférait les filles. Peut être était-ce tout simplement parce que la famille Watson ne produisait que des rocs qui partaient tout le temps en guerre.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Harriet avait de la hargne et de l'humour. Elle savait pertinemment que Sherlock ne l'aimait pas et ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne, elle savait qu'il pouvait être perversement mesquin et, par chance, elle était très douée à ça aussi. Ça avait été source de nombre de colères entre elle et son frère, plus conciliant avec le monde extérieur, mais pour une fois John en était ravi.

Sherlock était imbuvable quand il n'avait pas d'affaire à élucider et Harriet était tellement soupe au lait que le moindre mot de travers que disait son frère pouvait être à l'origine de remontrances à n'en plus finir. Les mettre face à face était un pari risqué mais John avait l'intime conviction que pour une fois il n'allait être ni la cible ni de l'un, ni de l'autre.

Sherlock avait décidé d'accueillir la jeune femme comme il faut. Avec une bouteille de whisky et, ne connaissant pas ses goûts, une autre de vodka.

Elle était entrée, avait plissé les yeux et sorti un paquet de cigarettes avec un sourire provocant.

John se mordit les lèvres et ravala son sourire.

Sherlock, d'une façon horriblement méprisante et grossière, présenta ses excuses à leur invité : ils savaient qu'elle avait rompu avec sa compagne et ils avaient pourtant complètement oublié de lui inviter une distraction.

Harriet répondit qu'une voix suave qu'elle ne savait pas quoi leur offrir alors elle avait ramené une boite de capotes avec une notice d'utilisation dont elle avait surligné les informations importantes au rose fluo.

John soupira, vaguement exaspéré, rougit mais gloussa.

Sherlock eut un tout petit sourire en coin. La soirée allait peut-être être plus intéressante que prévu.

ooo

Ils s'envoyèrent des piques régulièrement mais tous deux étaient déconcentrés par John qui regardait sa montre toute les cinq minutes avec un sourire étrange. Ils haussèrent tous les deux les sourcils quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Bonsoir, veuillez pardonner mon retard. J'ai eu quelques affaires impromptues à régler d'urgence. »

« Entrez Mycroft, je vous en prie. On allait justement passer à table. »

Sherlock marmonna un « traître » quasi inaudible avec une étincelle indéfinissable dans l'œil.

Mycroft et Harriet s'entendirent comme larrons en foire. Au coude à coude, à celui qui trouverait la vacherie qui énerverait le plus Sherlock, lequel était délicieusement infecte. John souriait dans son coin, jubilant.

Quand Sherlock s'ennuyait, il devenait impossible pour une créature relativement sensible et simple comme John. Mais pour quelqu'un qui avait autant de rancœurs et de colères montées sur ressort en elle, Harriet était un formidable défouloir. Comme John, elle encaissait les critiques et les insultes, tout simplement parce qu'elle y était terriblement habituée et cela alimentait sa tendance naturelle à répondre du tac-o-tac des réflexions qui tapaient là où ça faisait mal. Mycroft ajoutait volontiers son grain de sel, tendant une perche facile, lâchant négligemment quelques informations mineures sur Sherlock qui serviraient l'âpreté d' Harriet, et se permettait même un bon mot de temps en temps. John parlait peu, effaré de voir que plus les attaques étaient cinglantes, plus Harriet et Sherlock s'affrontaient avec plaisir. Dans d'autres circonstances, avec d'autres personnes, l'un et l'autre auraient été terriblement blessés par les remarques.

Mais avancées comme des faits, dans le but non pas de faire souffrir mais de rabattre le caquet de l'adversaire, les piques devenaient un jeu. John savait pertinemment qu'il était la récompense de la joute mais pour une fois il s'en moquait. Il prenait un plaisir morbide à les écouter se jeter des horreurs à la figure, pour la simple et bonne raison que lui-même n'aurait jamais osé les dire, peut importe combien il en avait envie.

Sherlock était entièrement concentré sur Harriet et seigneur, il s'amusait comme un fou. John les laissa une seconde le temps d'apporter les plats. Il y avait un autre aspect dans cette soirée qui lui plaisait et qui le flattait horriblement : il suffisait qu'il jette un regard particulier à l'un ou à l'autre, qu'il se racle la gorge et chacun modifiait instantanément sa phrase avant d'aller trop loin.

Et ça faisait vraiment plaisir au docteur. D'une part parce que ça voulait dire qu'il avait encore un peu d'ascendant sur quelqu'un et d'autre part parce que ça lui confirmait bien qu'ils ne voulaient pas blesser et faire capoter toute la soirée. Ils se détestaient mais se toléraient parce qu'ils étaient plus proches qu'ils ne voulaient bien l'admettre. Et parce qu'ils tenaient à John.

ooo

Mycroft les avait quitté tôt -métier oblige- avec un air de satisfaction totale que John ne lui connaissait pas et que Sherlock n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Le docteur réussi tout de même à séparer les deux derniers combattants un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Il poussa sa sœur jusque dans sa chambre qui avait décidé qu'elle dormirait avec lui.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir six ans, quand je venais dans ta chambre, le soir. » dit-elle, les mains jointes sous sa joue.

« Essaye de ne pas trop avoir six ans non plus, tu prenais toute la place dans le lit. »

« Même pas vrai. »

Ils étaient étonnamment sereins. Après l'engagement dans l'armée de John leurs relations avaient été très tendues et ils avaient tous les deux essayé de changer ça en faisant comme si de rien n'était la plus part du temps. Ça n'avait pas très bien marché. Mais ce soir là, ils étaient roulés en boule sous la couette de John, à se regarder dans la pénombre en souriant et tout allait bien. Peut être seulement parce qu'ils étaient épuisés.

« Il est vraiment chiant. »

« Je sais. »

« Et con. »

« Je sais. »

« Et infecte. »

« Je sais. »

« On dirait moi. »

Il sourit encore. C'était typiquement le genre de chose qu'il aurait pu hurler sur sa sœur un jour de colère.

« Mais il t'aime beaucoup. »

« Comme toi. »

« Mh. Tu sais que je m'inquiète pour toi hein ? »

« Oui je sais. Je m'inquiète pour toi aussi. »

« Tu es vraiment bien ici ? »

Il roula sur le dos et passa les mains sous sa nuque.

« Ouais. Vraiment. Aussi chiant que soit Sherlock, il… il est intelligent. C'est juste… Il n'est pas seulement intelligent, il se _sert _de son intelligence et d'une façon tellement extraordinaire tellement unique… Il ne vit pas dans le même monde que nous et je te jure c'est fascinant d'y entrer, de l'y suivre. Et puis, je sais que je suis utile avec lui. Autrement qu'en me battant ou qu'en plongeant les mains dans une cage thoracique. »

« Pourtant on ne peut pas dire que vous ayez une vie très tranquille. »

« Non c'est vrai. Mais ce que je fais, je le fais pour l'aider. Et ce qu'il fait, il le fait pour… juste parce qu'il peut le faire. Et il pourrait vraiment faire du mal, devenir un génie du crime ou je ne sais quoi mais il a une espèce d'éthique dont je ne connais pas les règles, et cette éthique le pousse à faire des choses bien sans en avoir l'air. »

« On dirait un héros quand tu en parles. »

« Ne lui répète pas. Il dit que les héros n'existent pas. »

« Mh. Et tu es d'accord ? » »

« Non. Mais ça ne sert à rien d'argumenter avec lui. Il préfère les preuves. Les indices. Les évidences. »

« Emmerdeur. »

John gloussa. Harriet posa la tête sur son épaule et il embrassa le sommet de son crâne.

ooo

« JOHN ! JOHN DEBOUT ! »

« Quoiii ? » gargouilla-t-il en jetant un œil sur son réveil. Cinq heures et demie du matin.

« DOUBLE MEURTRE ! AUCUNE TRACE ! TAXI DANS QUATRE MINUTES ! »

« Léfou. » ronchonna Harriet à côté de lui en se levant.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Ben je viens, patate. T'imagine quand même pas que je vais rater une occasion pareille ? »

John ouvrit la bouche deux fois avant de se résigner. De toute façon c'était comme essayer de convaincre un mur de changer de place.

ooo

Sherlock haussa les sourcils avant de les froncer quand il se fit pousser par Harriet afin qu'il fasse plus de place dans la voiture.

John lui fit un sourire contrit.

Sherlock ne dit curieusement rien.

ooo

Ils arrivèrent sur place quelques minutes plus tard. Deux employées de ménage avaient traversé la fenêtre du septième étage d'un immeuble de bureaux pendant leurs services. Les collègues étaient toutes groupées près des voitures de polices, enroulées dans des couvertures d'un orange passé et essayaient de retrouver leurs esprits. Non loin des deux corps, gisait une chaise de bureau qui semble-t-il avait également subit la chute.

Donnovan les réceptionna avec un air mauvais.

« Chef, » grogna-t-elle dans son talkie « le taré est là avec le Doc. Y'a une invitée aussi. »

« C'est ma sœur. » Précisa doucement John.

Sherlock ne s'était même pas arrêté et était passé immédiatement sous le cordon de sécurité.

« Je ne peux pas la laisser passer, Doc. »

« Elle est avec nous ! » Brailla Sherlock un peu plus loin.

Tous trois haussèrent les sourcils mais John poussa rapidement Harriet devant lui et ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas derrière lui.

« Elles ne sont pas en très bon état. » Chuchota Harriet.

John lui jeta un coup d'œil. Hormis le visage un peu blanc et les yeux fatigués, elle ne semblait pas trop choquée.

« John ? » fit Sherlock. « Ton avis ? »

John attrapa la paire de gans en latex que Donnovan lui tendait et approcha.

« Mmh… » Marmonna-il en effleurant le visage sanguinolent de la première. « Celle-ci ci est tombée face contre terre. Tous les os du visage son brisés, ça va être difficile d'être exacte. » Il parcouru rapidement son corps des yeux en fronçant les sourcils. « Elle a été battue. Je dirais même plus d'une fois. C'était régulier. Et elle a été sacrément amochée juste avant de mourir. Toutes ces blessures sont ante-mortem. » Il poussa ses cheveux et observa la nuque. « Elle est morte avant de passer par la fenêtre. Nuque brisée. Avec quelque chose de dur je dirais. Avec un angle. Peut être une barre de fer carrée, je ne sais pas. »

Il se pencha sur la seconde victime. « Elle par contre, elle a atterri sur la première. Mais… elle était vivante. » Il palpa ses côtes. « Ouais, brisées. D'après le sang sur sa bouche, je dirais qu'une côte à percé un poumon et qu'elle est morte noyée dans son propre sang. Pauvre fille. »

« Personne ne les connaît, » intervint une voix derrière eux. Lestrade s'approcha. «Apparemment, c'était leur premier soir de boulot. Elles n'ont adressé la parole à personne. Elles sont directement montées au septième et on les a vues atterrir une demi-heure plus tard. »

« Montrez-moi l'étage. » Ordonna Sherlock.

John se retourna pour chercher sa sœur des yeux. Elle s'était rapprochée pendant son diagnostique et avec le bout d'un crayon, triturait quelque chose proche du poignet de la deuxième victime. Dans ses yeux passa une lueur et elle s'éloigna silencieusement à la suite de Sherlock.

Au septième, le détective observa prudemment la scène sans mot dire. Il inspira lentement l'odeur de la pièce, entra. Du bout des doigts il effleura les bords de la vitre brisées, du bureau, pianota quelques bricoles sur son téléphone, mesura la distance entre la porte et la vitre.

Harriet voulu dire quelque chose mais son frère lui intima le silence en croisant les bras. Tout le monde observait le détective à distance, depuis le seuil de la porte et Sherlock déambulait dans le bureau le visage immobile mais les yeux tressautant de ci de là, découvrant des chemins et des preuves invisibles aux yeux des autres.

Brusquement, il tourna les talons et descendit quatre à quatre l'escalier jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. John se précipita à sa suite mais quand Harriet voulu l'imiter, Lestrade la retint par le coude.

« Je sais pas vous mais moi si j'avais le choix je serais resté dans mon lit. Je préfère limiter les activités physiques pour l'instant, » sourit-il en pointant l'ascenseur du pouce.

ooo

Arrivé en bas, Sherlock interrogeait les autres employées d'une voix calme et caressante, très loin de ses habitudes. John l'observait du coin de l'œil, bras croisés. Soit pour anticiper le moment où il redeviendrait un salaud, soit pour essayer de lire ses pensées. Peut être les deux.

Il revint vers Lestrade en continuant à pianoter sur son téléphone et demanda distraitement :

« L'employeur ? »

« William Endel. On essaye de le contacter. J'ai envoyé un groupe d'agents le chercher à son bur- »

« Vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher alors, » coupa Sherlock « parce qu'il doit être en train de faire ses valises à l'heure qu'il est. Il est même probablement déjà parti. Ou vit-il ? »

« Il a un appartement prêt de Victoria station. »

« Il va prendre le train sans doute. Probablement vers un aéroport. A l'heure qu'il est, le départ le plus rapide est celui de… » Chercha-t-il en pianotant sur son téléphone « 6h45, direction London Stansted. Il prendra le premier vol qui lui tombera sous la main. »

« Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ? »

« A en juger par les vêtements d'occasions, l'odeur de sueur, l'usure des chaussures, ces deux femmes sont immigrées clandestines. Elles ont dû arriver il y a deux ou trois semaines, tout au plus. Elles ont respectivement deux et trois enfants, tous en bas âges. Pas de papiers. Pas d'argent. Elles ne devaient pas parler un mot d'anglais, ou à peine. Ont été engagées au noir. Endel les a mit à l'essaie en les prévenant qu'il n'y avait qu'une place de libre. Elles se sont certainement disputées pour savoir qui garderait le job et la seconde a tué la première. »

« Comment le savez-vous ? »

« Le bureau garde la trace de l'impacte avec la nuque de l'une d'elle. La seconde avait des égratignures sur les poings, caractéristiques. Il y a des traces d'affrontement dans tout le bureau. Quelques recherches brèves sur internet démontrent que la société mère est en faillite et allait fermer ses portes d'ici deux jours. Endel ne comptait engager ni l'une, ni l'autre, ni même les payer. Il comptait seulement assurer le service le temps que les clients le paye et s'enfuir avec l'argent. La seule chose que je ne m'explique pas c'est pourquoi elles ont traversé la fenêtre. D'après la zone de l'impacte, il aurait fallut qu'elles prennent de l'élan pour sauter, or c'est ridicule. La première était déjà morte. Peut être la seconde voulait elle faire passer ça pour un accident et a basculé avec elle par erreur ? Mh. Ca ne colle pas. Cela ressemble à un suicide, mais ce n'est pas logique.»

« Si, ça l'est. » Dit doucement Harriet.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, étonné.

« Elles étaient très proches, depuis longtemps. Peut être sœurs. »

Sherlock haussa un sourcil, muet.

« Les femmes qui n'ont rien n'ont pas de bijoux. Pourtant elles avaient toutes les deux un bracelet de perles en plastique. Exactement le même. Le genre qu'on échange, enfant avec sa meilleure, parce que c'est la seule personne que vous aimez comme vous-même et que vous voulez lui montrer. Un genre de symbole de leur lien. Laquelle était la plus âgée ? »

« La seconde. »

« Celle qui avait trois enfants ? »

« Oui. »

« Eh bien, voilà. Elle a tué sa meilleure amie ou sa soeur dans la dispute. Ça pourrait être un accident non ? »

Le détective pencha un peu la tête et acquiesça, une lueur nouvelle dans les yeux.

« Elle ne l'aura pas supporté » reprit Harriet à voix basse « Et n'ayant déjà pas les moyens de s'occuper de ses enfants comment aurait-elle pu protéger les siens ? Elle s'est jetée par la fenêtre en espérant que les services sociaux les prendraient en charge. Qu'ils seraient placés dans des familles là où ils auraient un toit et a manger tous les jours. »

Sherlock plissa les yeux et l'observa enfin, comme il aurait dû le faire dès le début. Il observa son visage, ses vêtements, son corps, la qualité de ses bijoux, sa posture et il ré assembla les éléments dans l'ordre pour que la réponse soit évidente. Il sourire bref tira ses lèvres.

« Un docteur et une assistante sociale. Évidement. »

« Eh oui, » Dit-elle avait un regain de hargne moqueuse dans la voix. « J'ai l'habitude de ce genre d'histoire. »

Cela répondait un peu mieux aux questions qui entouraient son caractère. Les Watson n'étaient pas du genre à se définir au travers de brimades, Harriet ne pouvait être devenue aussi hargneuse et amère seulement parce qu'elle n'avait pas de père où parce qu'elle était lesbienne. Non. Il fallait, comme son frère, qu'elle se heurte à la misère, qu'elle s'y laisse dévorer toute entière et s'y consume avec un sens du sacrifice écœurant. Pourquoi est ce que deux frère et sœur avec des cœurs si sensibles devaient se torturer à ce point ?

« Mais comment savez vous pour l'offre d'Endel ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Leurs collègues m'ont dit qu'elles possédaient toutes un badge personnel pour entrer dans le bâtiment, pour mieux contrôler les allées et venues. Hors aucune des victimes n'en avait sur elle et je n'ai retrouvé qu'un seul dans le bureau, posé en évidence sur une table. Il aura présenté ça comme un challenge, pour qu'elles redoublent d'efficacité et qu'elles ne posent pas de question sur la paie. »

« Chef ? » appela Donnovan avec une moue agacée « on a arrêté Endel. Il avait une valise et un sac plein de liquide. »

Sherlock eut un léger sourire puis tourna les talons et fila chercher le premier taxi.

ooo

« Il me manquait l'élément sur les bracelets des deux femmes. Je les avais pris pour de simples coquetteries. » Lâcha Sherlock dans le taxi en faisant la moue.

« Comme quoi vous n'êtes pas infaillible. »

Ça avait été une petite enquête, rapide, facile. Sherlock était frustré et déçu, John était mitigé et Harriet n'avait pas été particulièrement impressionnée par la démonstration. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas son frère.

Le retour se fit silencieux et boudeur mais John sentait en son colocataire une question à laquelle il ne trouvait pas de réponse et cela l'irritait. En pénétrant dans le salon, Sherlock farfouilla sur le bureau à la recherche de l'ordinateur portable de John et balaya une pile de livres d'un geste agacé.

« Et si tu me disais ce qui t'arrive ? » soupira John.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Harriet, qui était en train de monter les escaliers pour retourner se coucher s'arrêta et regarda par dessus son épaule.

« Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas ? »

« Le suicide. Je ne comprends pas. Je comprends qu'elle ne pouvait pas garder les enfants, mais pourquoi ne pas les laisser juste aux services sociaux ? Pourquoi se jeter par la fenêtre ? C'est stupide. Maintenant ses enfants aussi sont à placer. C'est lâche. »

« Il faut être un sacré connard pour sortir ce genre de truc, » répondit violemment Harriet en coupant son frère.

« Je suis juste logique. Elle n'avait pas le _devoir_ d'élever les deux autres gosses. Il suffisait de les confier. »

« Et d'abandonner sa famille ? »

« Oui. Elle avait bien assez a faire avec ses propres enfants, pourquoi s'encombrer de deux bouches de plus à nourrir ? »

« Par honneur ? Par dignité ? Pour le souvenir de sa sœur ? »

« Ce n'était _pas_ sa sœur. Aucun trait physique concord- »

« Bien sûr que si elle l'était, le sang n'a pas d'importance ! Elles s'adoraient, elles n'avaient rien ou presque, c'est tellement évident ! Elles se protégeaient l'une l'autre, protégeaient leurs enfants mutuellement elles- »

« Sentiments ! Sentiments inutiles, comme toujours ! Pourquoi faut-il être si faible ! Placer les enfants était une meilleure chance pour tout le monde ! Elle n'avait pas a mourir ! »

« Et vivre avec le meurtre de sa meilleure amie ?! Vivre en ayant rendu ses enfants orphelins, vivre en prison, loin des siens ? Mais quel genre de taré minable et insensible supporterait ça ? »

« C'était un accident, elle n'avait rien a se reprocher ! »

« CA NE CHANGE RIEN ! » hurla Harriet au visage impassible de Sherlock.

Elle eut un crie de rage et s'en fut à l'étage avant d'avoir un geste malheureux.

John, figé, ne pouvait même pas dire qu'il était surprit. A la seconde où Harriet avait ouvert la bouche, là bas sur la scène de crime, il avait su que la situation allait exploser. Ça avait été juste un peu trop rapide pour qu'il ait eut le temps de réagir.

Sherlock eut un rictus exaspéré et fila s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Le docteur soupira et se passa une main sur le visage avant de suivre sa sœur. Des deux, elle était celle qui était le plus près de ravager son mobilier même si les dégâts que pouvait faire Sherlock seraient probablement plus importants.

« Comment tu peux tolérer un connard pareil ?! » L'accueillit-elle, folle de rage quand il entra.

« Ce n'est pas un connard. Il est juste décalé par rap- »

« C'est un putain d'enfoiré oui ! Merde, même pas de respect pour les morts, même pas pour ces deux femmes ! Il se trimbale là bas comme s'il était la reine d'Angleterre, avec ses manières de riche, ses joujoux technologiques et ses déductions méprisantes, à vomir tellement il pu le luxe, tellement égoïste, tellement auto-centré, tellement - »

« HARRIET ARRETE ! »

« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu peux peux admirer un minable comme lui. Je t'ai connu avec plus de goût. » lança-t-elle, venimeuse.

« Et bien sûr tu es une experte en la matière. Je te trouve gonflée de juger quelqu'un que tu connais à peine alors qu- »

« Oh arrête, tu es tombé sous son charme à la seconde ou tu l'as vu ! Je te connais comme ma poche, John, tu as toujours été comme ça. Tu adores ou tu détestes au premier regard, ce n'est pas parce que tu as pris l'habitude de ne pas le montrer que je ne le sais pas. Tu étais comme ça avec Papa, tu lui passais tout et même quand il faisait des con- »

« Laisse. Papa. En. Dehors. De. Ça ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu cherches avec cet espèce de psychopathe ? Il est complètement insensible tu l'as vu. Lui même il l'avoue, il n'y comprend rien ! Il te laissera crever dans la rue en se disant que tu l'as cherché à le suivre partout comme un putain de petit chien ! »

La gifle partit avant qu'il ait même eu le temps de songer à la retenir.

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne comprend pas les sentiments qu'il n'en éprouve pas, » répondit-il d'une voix glaciale. « Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'est pas comme toi qu'il vaut moins que toi. Ce n'est pas parce que tu comprends pas son mode de fonctionnement qu'il est forcément taré. Et je _t'interdis_ de me juger. J'ai fais mes choix, je les assume. Arrête d'essayer de me contrôler, arrête d'essayer de choisir à ma place. Ce n'est pas parce que ce que je fais ne te plais pas que je dois arrêter. Et arrête de chercher systématiquement une tête de turc pour passer tes nerfs dès que tu entres dans une pièce ! »

Elle l'observa silencieusement le visage blanc et la joue roue, raide et pincée. Puis elle attrapa ses affaire au vol, sous le regard immobile de John qui refusait de réagir. Il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et ses pas qui dévalaient les escaliers à grand bruit.

Il ne s'autorisa à respirer que quand elle eut totalement disparut. Puis lentement, pesamment, il retourna dans le salon.

Il y retrouva Sherlock, enfoncé dans son fauteuil, les yeux fixés sur un points invisible et les doigts joints sous son menton. John se laissa tomber dans l'autre fauteuil et attendit qu'il dise quelque chose.

« Je ne te laisserai pas crever. »

Il ne s'attendait pas tellement à ça mais il hocha calmement la tête.

« Je sais. »

« Tu n'es pas fâché ? »

« De quoi ? »

« J'ai offensé ta sœur. Je ne comprends pas les sentiments. »

« Il y a eu suffisamment d'émotion pour aujourd'hui de toute façon. Quant à ma sœur, c'est dans sa nature que d'être offensée par le monde entier. »

Sherlock acquiesça. « Qu'est ce que j'ai raté ? »

« Le timing, comme d'habitude. Et tu as oublié de transposer. »

« Transposer quoi ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu ferais si tu me tuais ? »

« Je ne te tuerai pas. »

« Hypothèse, Sherlock. Juste une hypothèse. »

« Donne moi des données alors. Tué comment ? Volontairement ? Accidentellement ? Comment ? »

« Toutes les données, toutes les possibilités. Comment tu le vivrais si je mourrais, là, maintenant ? »

Sherlock ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

« Ce serait quoi ta vie après moi ? » insista John. »

« La même, je suppose. »

John encaissa sans un mot. Attendant dans la douleur que Sherlock continue sa réflexion.

« Mais... ce serait... sans toi. »

John le vit claquer la langue, agacé par la naïveté de ses propres paroles.

« C'est ça. Tu essayerais d'envisager la suite. Cette femme a envisagé et elle a considéré que ça ne valait pas la peine sans son amie. »

« C'était très égoïste, donc. »

« Probablement, oui. »

« Et les enfants ? »

« Tu l'as dis. Ils avaient plus de chance avec les services sociaux. Et c'était plus facile de les envisager comme des orphelins que comme les enfants d'une meurtrière. »

« Je ne sais pas si je sauterais pour toi. » répondit-il brutalement.

« J'espère que tu ne le feras pas. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton fragile.

« Je te préfère vivant. »

« Je te préfère vivant aussi. »

« Tant mieux. Ne me découpe pas pour me ranger dans le frigo, c'est tout ce que je demande. »

« D'accord. Ne pleure pas à mon enterrement. »

« D'accord » répondit-il solennellement.

Ils se regardèrent encore un peu. Sherlock n'était pas encore sûr de tout ce qui venait de se passer, il aurait besoin de temps pour tout mettre en place, rentrer ce nouveau paramètre dans son disque dur : les plus terribles sacrifices sont parfois fait par égoïsme.

John se leva. Il voulait s'occuper l'esprit, il allait passer au travail voir s'il pouvait aider. Sherlock réagit à peine.

Quand son colocataire fut sortit, il se leva à son tour et délicatement, saisit l'ordinateur portable et l'ouvrit. Dans l'étagère, il extirpa le CD sans nom et l'y inséra. L'ordinateur le reconnut immédiatement et reprit à l'endroit ou il avait coupé la vidéo.

Sur l'écran, John guida la fille complètement ivre jusqu'à son groupe d'amie et parla quelques minutes avec elles.

La scène n'était au fond pas très intéressante et Sherlock s'étonna que le cameraman ait prit la peine de filmer ça. Quelqu'un approcha et proposa de le remplacer. Pendant quelques secondes embrouillées, l'appareil changea de main et Sherlock se traita mentalement d'imbécile.

Pas un moment il n'avait envisagé que c'était Harriet qui tenait la caméra. Il observa sa silhouette menue, enroulée dans une robe brillante, qui sauta au cou de le frère et lança quelques mots que Sherlock devina un peu moqueurs. La caméra s'éloigna à nouveau, filmant encore des gens qui riaient et qui buvaient, s'arrêtant régulièrement sur la fratrie Watson.

John et Harriet qui dansaient.

John et Harriet qui trinquaient.

John et Harriet qui chantaient à plein poumons.

Harriet qui draguait. John qui draguait.

John qui ivre, s'amusa à draguer la caméra elle même à coup de phrases bateau (T'as un bel objectif tu sais. » « Tu vis toujours chez tes parents ? ») et de regards langoureux.

Harriet qui pleurait de rire.

John qui hurlait des déclarations d'amour enflammées à quiconque lui en demandait.

Harriet qui embrassait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, homme, femme, verre, chaise.

Tout le monde qui faisait des câlins à tout le monde.

Et la vidéo qui se finissait sur un John somnolant, lançant un denier regard éperdu.

_« J'ai matière à faire un super beau chantage, là, frangin. »_ fit la voix juvénile d'Harriet, pâteuse et amusée.

_« T'oserais jamais, tu m'aimes trop. »_

_**Fin**_

_(A moins que...)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Ahah! Après une longue agonie de révisions et d'examens sans fin, JE SUIS DE RETOUR MOUAHAHA! Avec ma très chère Harriet que j'aime toujours autant._

_Bon en fait, ce chapitre était écrit en grande partie, il fallait juste que je remette les bouts dans l'ordre, fasse les liaisons, tout ça tout ça. J'ai également quelque chose d'assez bien avancé sur... Lestrade. Yé! J'aime ce personnage, j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi._

_Pour les lecteurs de_ Casey_, pas de panique, le chapitre est également bien avancé, il me manque juste la fin. Pour les gens qui éventuellement seraient adeptes de Teen Wolf, j'ai deux petites choses en cours aussi. _

_En attendant, bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Spoilers : Non, pas que je sache._

_Suite de _Belle Famille_ et _Sacrifice Égoïste_._

* * *

**Agréable Mensonge**

* * *

La troisième fois qu' Harriet Watson s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils du 221bis Baker Street, elle croisa les jambes en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air nerveuse et malmena les petites peaux tout autour de son ongle.

« Bon... Je me doute que vous avez trouvé mon numéro dans le portable de John... J'ose croire qu'il y a une bonne raison pour que vous m'ayez demandé de venir puisque, pour ce que j'en sais, vous êtes plus du genre à ordonner et à être obéit plutôt qu' à faire une requête polie. Alors si on en venait aux faits ? »

S'il devait vraiment être tout à fait honnête, Sherlock aurait pu avoué qu'au fond il aimait bien Harriet. Il aimait bien sa franchise agressive, son caractère violent et sans concession. Il aimait sa brutalité, la façon dont elle en était douloureusement consciente et sa façon d'essayer de se maîtriser seulement parce que c'était le meilleur moyen d'arriver à ses fins. Elle ne mentait pas, ni aux autres ni à elle même. Pas parce qu'elle avait des principes, juste parce qu'elle était soit trop fatiguée soit trop bourrée pour le faire.

Ce jour là, elle n'était pas bourrée. Mais elle n'était pas sobre non plus. Sherlock pouvait le voir, le sentir. Même sans la légère odeur sur ses vêtements, ses pupilles un peu dilatées et son phrasé presque imperceptiblement altéré il suffisait d'observer son regard fuyant, un peu honteux pour s'en rendre compte. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Et c'était ce qui motivait la colère grondante sous sa peau, contre elle même et contre le monde entier.

« Vous aviez raison. »

Surprise, elle leva les yeux sur lui. Sherlock haussa les épaules. Face à quelqu'un d'autre il aurait détesté devoir l'avouer. Face à elle, ça ne lui faisait toujours pas plaisir mais c'était une maigre concession à faire pour qu'elle soit un peu moins sur ses gardes.

« Au sujet de mon frère, j'imagine. »

Une autre chose que Sherlock aimait chez elle c'était sa façon de ne pas être très intelligente mais de faire des efforts pour ne gaspiller le temps de personne. Elle n'avait pas le génie des Holmes. Mais elle avait une façon de recouper les informations qu'il aurait presque pu qualifier d'élégante. Ses termes étaient bien choisis : elle ne déduisait pas, elle imaginait.

« Oui. Je dois reconnaître que vous avez été plus clairvoyante que moi à son sujet. »

« trente-six ans de pratique. Vous devez avoir un sacré service à me demander pour être aussi accommodant. »

Logique imparable ? Non. Sa paranoïa suffisait à lui faire imaginer la raison de sa présence. Son excellence résidant dans le fait qu'elle devait très souvent imaginer juste.

« Oui. »

« OK. Alors ? »

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec ce nouveau paramètre. »

« Et ? »

« Je crains qu'il n'ait un... réflexe malheureux un jour et que... et que... et j'espérais qu'une... mûre association entre nous serait fructueuse. »

Sherlock se morigéna intérieurement. Il se mettait à parler comme Mycroft.

Elle plissa les yeux en inspirant par le nez et se tortilla un peu sur le fauteuil pour être vaguement plus à l'aise.

« Pourquoi me demander ça à moi ? Si on regarde son parcours professionnel des dix dernières années, je suis pas super calée pour ce qui est de le contenir. »

« Pas plus que moi en effet. Je comptais plutôt jouer sur l'aspect émotionnelle des deux relations que nous entretenons avec lui. »

Elle resta un moment silencieuse en le dévisageant, méfiante.

« Vous vous dites que s'ils nous voit nous inquiéter tous les deux pour lui, en étant du même côté, il pourrait trouver ça suffisamment bizarre et flippant pour qu'il change de comportement ? »

« Du moins pour qu'il s'interroge. »

Elle croisa les bras et pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Je me demandais pourquoi vous m'aviez donné rendez-vous si tard dans l'après-midi. Je comprends mieux. Vous saviez que c'était le genre de sujet qui m'était trop sensible pour que je refuse. En tout cas pas d'un bloc. Et vous saviez que je viendrais parce que votre appel était trop _bizarre. _Vous espérez qu'il rentre après son travail, d'ici pas longtemps j'imagine, et que nous voir tous les deux discuter de lui, nous inquiéter pour lui, le mette dans d'assez bonnes dispositions pour... je ne sais pas. Vous avez un but, caché derrière tout ça. Je ne sais pas lequel. »

D'ordinaire, Sherlock n'avait que mépris pour les gens qui essayaient de faire des déductions avec leur imagination. Mais il devait reconnaître qu' Harry avec un certain talent en la matière.

« Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

« Que quitte à l'attendre, mieux vaut que j'aille faire du thé. »

OoO

« Qu'est ce que vous attendez de moi au juste ? » demanda-t-elle en remplissant une casserole d'eau.

« Feindre une entente entre nous et voir ce qu'il en résulte. »

« Vous voulez faire une expérience sur mon frère ? »

« Ce ne serait pas la première. »

« … Je ne veux pas savoir. D'où vous vient cette idée ? »

« Du simple fait que vous et moi savons que je n'ai aucune maîtrise des concepts émotionnels. Vous oui. »

« Ce ne sont pas des concepts. »

« Comment ? »

« C'est votre première erreur, » expliqua-t-elle sans se retourner. « Les émotions ne sont pas des concepts. Si c'était le cas, elles seraient régies par des règles strictes qui permettraient de les ranger bien proprement dans des cases. Ce n'est pas le cas. Les émotions -des autres- sont de la matière brute avec lesquelles vous devez composer en les confrontant avec _vos _émotions. »

Sherlock resta interdit. Elle déposa la casserole sur le feu, fouilla dans les placards à la recherche du thé et s'installa sur la table de la cuisine -exceptionnellement vide, pour une fois- pour préparer les tasses.

« Je sais que je suis une tête de mule soupe au lait, » reprit-elle avec un visage immobile et des yeux durs, « mais même moi je suis capable d'écouter. Mon frère est aussi têtu que moi et il sait qu'à force de m'appeler une fois par semaine pour essayer d'arranger les choses, j'allais finir par céder. »

Elle recula pour s'appuyer contre le bord de l'évier en croisant les bras et les chevilles.

« Quand vous avez laissé ce message très poli, très _ouaté_sur mon répondeur, je l'ai immédiatement appelé pour savoir si vous étiez retombé dans vos travers de toxico. Il a prétendu que vous vouliez juste faire amende honorable. Je ne l'ai pas cru et j'ai visiblement bien fait, mais j'ai accepté de l'écouter quand il a voulu de m'explique quel genre d'homme vous étiez. »

Sherlock haussa les sourcils. Peut-être qu'une des raisons pour lesquelles il appréciait autant la fraterie Watson, c'était qu'ils étaient tous les deux capables de le prendre de cours au moment où il s'y attendait le moins.

« Et quel genre d'homme suis-je ? »

« Le genre qu'il ne faut pas écouter quand vous parlez d'éléments non rationnels. Pas tout de suite. Il faudrait vous laisser dire ce que vous avez à dire puis attendre que les mots se décantent et que leur sens sous-jacent remontent à la surface. »

Cette fois, il fronça les sourcils. C'était une drôle de vision de lui, à laquelle il n'était pas habitué. Elle était à la fois poétique et déplaisante.

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'adhérer à cette description. »

« Oh non bien sûr. Parce qu'elle sous entend que malgré tous les efforts que vous faites, vous avez des émotions et qu'elles sont lisibles si on leur laisse le temps d'apparaître. »

Elle se redressa pour retirer la casserole du feu et verser l'eau sur la théière. Après quoi elle l'essuya soigneusement, jeta les feuilles de thé à l'intérieur et remis de l'eau à chauffer.

Sherlock l'avait regardé faire dans un silence absolu, autant parce que sa dernière remarque l'avait dérangé que parce qu'il ne lui aurait jamais soupçonné une telle délicatesse dans la préparation. Même John n'avait pas autant de patience et ne prenait pas la peine d'ébouillanter la théière.

Lorsque l'eau fut de nouveau chaude, elle la versa dans un froufroutement élégant sur les feuilles et laissa infuser. Sherlock repensa à Soo Lin Yao.

« Mais si ça peut vous rassurer, vous parlez trop vite pour que quiconque hormis mon frère ait le temps et la patience de faire ça. Et encore. »

Sherlock la regarda verser le thé infusé dans les tasses à travers un petit chinois. Elle en glissa une posée sur une coupelle dans ses mains et retourna dans le salon.

« Admettons. Je veux bien croire John quand il dit que vous êtes juste maladroit avec l'expression de sentiments, quels qu'ils soient. Je veux bien croire que vous l'appréciez et que vous vous inquiétez pour lui. Je veux bien même accepter cette idée tordue de manipulation parce que je sais combien mon frère peut être bouché quand il s'agit de lui-même. Je l'ai supplié de ne pas s'engager. Littéralement supplié. Ce que je veux comprendre c'est votre logique et votre but. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire et qu'est ce que vous attendez de John ? »

« Notre... dernière rencontre a montré toute l'étendue de nos caractères et combien ils ne sont pas compatibles. Notre seul point commun reste John et nous voulons tous les deux le garder en vie. Je sais que notre monde de vie est loin d'être tranquille mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il fasse preuve d'un tel... »

« Dévouement ? Fidélité ? Abnégation ? Oui, c'est John. Il a toujours été comme ça. Médecin, il faisait tellement d'heure sup' qu'une fois il ne m'a même pas _reconnue_. Je ne sais pas comment il était soldat mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait fait la même chose qu'avec vous. C'est même encore pire parce que vous le fascinez. Il vous aime, à sa façon et il ferait probablement n'importe quoi pour vous. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, il se jettera devant vous pour vous sauver d'un coup de feu ou de couteau et il sera ravi de le faire. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je l'encourage à se trouver une gentille amoureuse pour qui le summum de l'aventure serait d'aller faire du camping dans les Pyrénées. »

« Vous savez qu'il ne fera jamais ça. »

« Si, il pourrais. Son addiction à l'adrénaline pourrait retomber. Il pourrait se ranger. J'ai espéré qu'il le ferait quand il est revenu. Maintenant je sais que c'est impossible parce qu'il faudrait qu'il vous quitte et qu'il vous oublie. Alors tout recommence. Encore.»

« Comme vous l'avez dit, il est trop têtu pour ne serait-ce qu'écouter vous arguments où les miens. Mais peut être qu'en... disons qu'en l'induisant à penser qu'il a trop à perdre en se comportant de la manière dont il le fait, il pourrait être un peu plus... réfléchit ? »

A nouveau elle l'observa en mordant l'intérieur de sa lèvre, pensivement. Et puis ses sourcils se haussèrent et ses lèvres s'arrondirent en un joli « o » qui dans d'autres circonstances aurait ravi Sherlock, mais qui en l'occurrence le renfrogna. Sa façon d'attendre après chacune de ses phrases, laissant « décanter » ses mots, lui donnait l'impression qu'elle creusait en lui pour chercher des émotions.

Qu'il n'avait pas, naturellement.

« Vous voulez lui fabriquer une famille. »

Sherlock grogna.

« Il en a déjà une. »

« Qui visiblement, ne suffit pas. Dites moi Sherlock, vous vous donnez quel rôle dans cette famille ? Le frère ? L'amant ? »

« L'ami. »

« Ça vous coûte de dire ça, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'aimez pas les sentiments. C'est une faiblesse à vos yeux. Pourtant vous êtes prêt à accepter cette faiblesse là seulement parce que vous savez que ça rendrait John plus fort. »

Le problème avec l'imagination d' Harriet Watson, c'est qu'elle peut aller très loin. Trop loin. Et tomber juste quand même.

« C'est mignon, » fit-elle avec un sourire un peu moqueur.

« Peu importe, » s'agaça-t-il. « Soit nous voir nous associer le poussera à penser qu'il va peut être trop loin, soit il verra ça comme quelque chose d'important qui lui donne envie de rester en vie. Et en bonne santé. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça marcherait cette fois ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne verrait pas au contraire ça comme une bonne raison de vous protéger envers et contre tout ? »

« Parce qu'il est le seul lien entre nous et que sans lui... »

« … ce serait bien pire. Nous n'aurions aucun garde-fou pour nous retenir de nous faire souffrir. Ou de souffrir tout court, » compléta-t-elle en soupirant.

Harriet sirota son thé pensivement et Sherlock l'observait avec des yeux durs, difficiles à décrypter. Ça ne la gênait pas. Elle finit sa tasse à son rythme regarda sa montre puis se leva en lissant sa jupe.

« D'accord, » finit-elle par répondre, « je veux bien essayer. »

Sherlock hocha la tête et lui tendit la main. Harriet lui fit un drôle de sourire avant d'enrouler les doigts dans les siens et de récupérer son manteau.

« Vous partez ? » s'étonna le détective.

« Oui. Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, John n'est pas stupide et il va se douter de quelque chose si du jour au lendemain, on se retrouve à papoter joyeusement autour d'un cream tea. On va suivre votre idée, Monsieur Holmes. Mais à _ma_ manière. C'est comme ça que fonctionnent les associations non ? »

Ils s'entre-regardèrent avec ce fond de provocation qui était le leur, puis le jeune homme lui ouvrit poliment la porte et elle descendit les escaliers. Elle lui adressa un salut de la main sans se retourner et disparu.

Silencieusement mais le visage couvert de la plus satisfaite des expressions, Sherlock retourna dans le salon, récupéra la tasse vide d' Harriet et en sortit une autre, propre, qu'il remplit.

Dans son dos, John avait descendu les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage, enroulé dans une couverture et un paquet de mouchoir à la main et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil que venait d'abandonner sa sœur.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui à pas simplement dit que tu es désolé de l'avoir choquée et que tu l'aimes bien ? » soupira-t-il d'une voix nasillarde.

« Parce que ce n'est pas vrai. »

John lui adressa un regard dubitatif en prenant la tasse qu'il lui offrait.

« Toutes ces manipulations... Tu sais qu'elle n'est pas complètement dupe, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est ce qui rend le jeu intéressant. »

« Donc... Tu lui fais croire que tu veux t'associer avec elle pour me faire croire que vous vous entendez pour que je sois plus prudent pendant nos enquête parce que tu ne veux pas lui dire qu'en réalité tu l'_aime bien _? »

« C'est l'idée. »

John soupira et n'insista pas. Il avait l'habitude.

Et il comprenait, avec un petit pincement au cœur que Sherlock faisait des ricochets. Faire croire à Harriet qu'il voulait faire semblant de s'entendre avec elle faisait d'une pierre deux coups : il apaisait les tensions entre eux, avouait sans réellement le faire qu'il l'appréciait et au passage les enfermait tous les deux dans un schéma ou « prétendre être amis » finirait par se transformer en « être amis. »

En même temps, ils donnaient effectivement à John le sentiment qu'il avait trop à perdre que cette alliance était à la fois trop fructueuse et trop fragile pour les deux partis et qu'il devait prendre soins de lui. Le fait qu'il soit au courant de la donne n'était qu'un autre rouage, un autre indice d'à quel point son meilleur ami et sa propre sœur étaient prêts à faire des sacrifices pour lui.

Et enfin, dernier rebond, Harriet avait un but. Harriet se frottait à leur univers, qui sollicitait un peu plus que sa compassion. Comme John, elle était plus soumise à l'adrénaline qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre et elle était malheureuse. Sherlock lui faisait un beau cadeau. En l'attirant dans son monde, il lui donnait l'occasion de vivre quelque chose de plus palpitant. De plus fort. Et peut-être aussi, lui donnait-il une possibilité de vivre à travers autre chose que son ex petite-amie ou sa bouteille.

« Tu n'es finalement pas si mauvais pour comprendre les émotions, tu sais. »

« J'apprends. »

Certes, c'était plus de la manipulation de sentiments, que des émotions brutes. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien motiver Sherlock, autre que l'affection qu'il portait à John ?

S'il voulait simuler des alliances et des réactions pour dissimuler le fait qu'il éprouvait vraiment des sentiments, ce n'était pas son docteur personnel qui allait l'en empêcher. Tant qu'il continuait à faire des efforts.

* * *

_Harriet réapparaîtra à l'occasion je pense, peut-être que ces divers OS finiront par vraiment devenir une fic (auquel cas je devrais peut-être leur créer une section particulière, on verra). J'attends impatiemment la nouvelle saison -JE SUIS EN MANQUE- pour avoir un peu de matière neuve sur laquelle m'appuyer. D'ici là, merci de m'avoir lue!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Je sais, je sais, concrètement, je ne mentionne pas une seule fois John dans ce texte. Mais considérez ça comme une forme d'explication de pourquoi du comment cet homme est magnifique._

_Parlant d'homme magnifique, j'espère que vous aimerez ma version de Lestrade, personnage que j'aime très beaucoup. Autant dans les films et les livres il n'est pas très intéressant, autant celui de la BBC est drôle, attachant et il me plait, voilà._

_Vous pouvez officiellement considérer cet OS comme faisait partie de la série sur Harriet, dans la mesure ou j'ai bien l'intention d'écrire un OS qui permette de les faire se rencontrer pour de vrai. Gnéhéhé. Série à laquelle j'aimerais bien trouver officiellement un nom d'ailleurs, histoire de faire les choses proprement. Les suggestions sont les bienvenues._

_Les fans de la série Elementary seront contents d'apprendre que j'ai vu la première saison et que j'ai KIFFE SA MERE et que par conséquent, y'aura probablement quelque chose là dessus. J'aimerais attendre d'avoir vu la deuxième saison avant de me lancer là dedans mais si ça traîne trop... Bref._

_Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !_

* * *

**Le Stratège**

Être à l'écoute des gens, être capable de comprendre quelqu'un, supposait être capable pendant un temps plus ou moins long d'oublier tout ce qui faisait ce que vous étiez pour envisager d'être quelqu'un d'autre.

Du point de vu de Gregory Lestrade, cela relevait soit d'une forme douce de schizophrénie, soit d'un jeu d'acteur particulièrement puissant.

Comme il n'était pas homme à se dévaloriser, il préférait la seconde interprétation.

oOo

Gregory déplia ses lunettes de soleil et les posa sur son nez. Il n'y avait pas de soleil, mais le corps meurtri de la jeune femme sous ses yeux était d'une souffrance éblouissante. Il y avait ce blanc-bec d'Anderson qui était en train de l'examiner en faisant des commentaires relativement inutiles, il y avait Sally Donnovan qui regardait toute la scène comme si le tueur était encore là, il y avait tout un tas d'autres agents qui s'affairaient dans la ruelle avec flegme et si on demandait à l'inspecteur, il y avait aussi un creux, une place vide, qui attendait quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

Greg soupira.

oOo

Hormis son talent pour écouter, il avait choisi ce métier parce qu'il avait des nerfs d'acier, qu'il était un leader et un organisateur talentueux et parce qu'il avait un certain sens de l'humour. Et aussi parce que son propre père était policier, qu'ils étaient fait du même bois et que ma foi, son père s'en sortait plutôt bien.

Gregory s'était vite habitué aux morts et aux horreurs de la vie. Il les prenait avec détachement et transformait la moindre émotion en volonté et en précision pour finir ses enquêtes. C'est ce qui faisait de lui un bon dans son métier. Pas un exceptionnel, guidé par la rage, pas un mauvais, pas un médiocre.

Il était un BON. Un stable. Efficace, et pas du genre à se laisser dévorer par son métier. Il était très exactement ce dont son département avait besoin et c'était pour toutes ces qualités qu'il était très précisément à la place où il était.

Alors quand l'autre génial énergumène à sombres bouclettes l'avait traité d'abruti et lui avait proposé son aide dans la même phrase, il avait haussé placidement les sourcils.

« C'est très charitable de votre part. Merci de laisser un CV et une lettre de motivation à l'accueil, nous vous recontacterons. »

Sherlock Holmes lui avait lancé une œillade offensée. Oui eh bien, sa démonstration était peut-être particulièrement brillante, il avait peut-être déduit en quelques secondes ce que lui même avait mis plusieurs jours à ne serait-ce qu'envisager, mais il n'allait pas embrasser le sol devant lui pour autant.

Et depuis, Holmes l'avait suivi comme son ombre, agonisant ses agents de remarques acerbes et bien tournées sur la hauteur de leur intellect et l'immensité de leur pathétisme.

« Monsieur Holmes, vous parasitez ma scène de crime. Veuillez vous éloigner. »

« Il y a certes un nombres incroyablement élevé de parasites ici mais je ne suis pas celui qui sera responsable de l'absurde lenteur dans la résolution de cette affaire. »

« Patience et longueur de temps. Reculez. »

« C'est ridicule. V- »

« Reculez et fermez-la. Merci. »

Gregory n'était pas non plus homme à se laisser déstabiliser, fut-ce par un génie qui utilisait trop d'adjectifs.

O

Il l'avait retrouvé à la morgue, avachi contre un table d'autopsie, regardant sans voir le corps d'un homme qui devait être étudié, allongé sur la table d'en face. Le docteur Ducan le surveillait avec une moue irritée et dans un angle, un tout petit bout de femme en blouse blanche les observait avec de grands yeux effarés.

"Alors ?" avait demandé Gregory en soupirant, sans trop prêter attention à l'intrus.

"Alors rien du tout. Je refuse de travailler avec ce type à côté de moi."

"Vous pouvez me laisser faire sinon," grogna le concerné.

"C'est ça ouais. Et pourquoi j'irais pas faire du café pendant que la petite vous taille une pipe aussi ?"

"Je veux bien le café."

"Docteur, pas de vulgarité s'il vous plaît," était intervenu Greg sous l'expression scandalisée de la "petite".

"C'est lui la vulgarité," avait répondu le vieil homme avec de grands mouvements de bras agacés. "Dégagez moi ça d'ici. Je ne suis pas monsieur Loyal moi, je travaille sans public."

" Juste observer," ronchonnait l'autre à voix basse.

Il fixait le corps sans bouger. Il avait du croiser les bras à un moment donné mais il semblait perdre en énergie et ses avants bras se décroisaient contre sa volonté. La lumière blafarde du laboratoire n'était pas flatteuse. Les cernes noires de son visage ressortaient, ses yeux étaient rouges et vitreux et il avait l'air épuisé.

Greg n'avait pas eut besoin de remonter ses manches pour savoir ce que la mise défraîchie et froissée de ce drôle d'oiseau cachait.

"Monsieur Holmes. Venez avec moi s'il vous plait," finit-il par demander.

"Non."

"Holmes. Vous et moi savons que si je devais utiliser la force et/ou appeler du renfort vous n'auriez aucune chance de résister. Suivez moi. Il faut qu'on discute de quelques aspects d'une potentielle collaboration entre nous."

Il avait levé vers lui des yeux hagards, surpris, comme s'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir compris. Greg avait gardé un visage impassible et indiqué la porte du menton. L'autre s'était maladroitement déplié et l'avait suivit.

"Comment avez-vous fait pour entrer dans le bâtiment ? Normalement vous devez avoir une autorisation, je doute que la sécurité vous aie laissé passer avec un beau sourire."

"Permutation des agents. Sourire, mentionner votre nom, dire que vous avez oublié de me redonner mon laisser-passer. Insister."

Greg avait haussé les sourcils mais n'avait rien répondu. Il allait falloir qu'il leur dise deux mots à ceux là. Il s'était arrêté devant la machine à café et avait choisit le breuvage le plus corsé. Arrivé dans son bureau il offrit la chaise et s'installa sur son fauteuil.

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous tenez absolument à travailler avec nous ?" avait-il demandé en poussant la tasse en plastique vers son interlocuteur.

"Je m'ennuie," fut la réponse claire et presque spontanée du type qui enroulait les doigts autour du gobelet.

Il avait eu l'air étonné par l'attention, mais pas hésitant à l'accepter. Il avait l'air largué et déterminé en même temps. Greg s'était surpris à le trouver intéressant.

"Ok. Pourquoi est-ce que j'accepterais de vous trouver un job ici ?"

"Je ne veux pas de job !" répondit-il vivement, presque vexé.

"Ah non ? Mais qu'est ce que vous voulez alors ?"

Gregory avait vu ses lèvres commencer à former des mots et dans ses yeux quelque chose qui essayait de s'allumer. Le policier s'était laissé aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil en croisant les mains sur son ventre.

La réponse n'était jamais venue. Sherlock Holmes, s'il s'appelait vraiment comme ça, avait perdu le fil de ses pensées et ses yeux étaient restés fixés sur un point dans le vide.

"Holmes ?" avait doucement demandé Lestrade, "Holmes. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?"

"Je veux..." hésita-t-il en secouant la tête.

Greg avait vu le brouillard qui l'envahissait, la torpeur, les mains qui tremblaient, le regard hagard et angoissé. Le manque.

"Holmes. Quoique vous vouliez, je ne peux pas l'accorder à quelqu'un qui se pique."

Les yeux flous l'avaient cherché, essayant de comprendre, essayant de réagir.

"Holmes. Qu'est-ce que vous prenez ?"

"Héroïne."

C'était un petit mot, ferme. La voix n'avait pas été très forte, pour une fois, mais elle n'hésitait pas.

"Depuis combien de temps ?"

"Deux ans, je crois."

"Il faut arrêter."

"Oui, je sais. Mais je ne peux pas tout de suite."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que je m'ennuie."

Greg avait froncé les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il racontait. Il y avait cette drôle de silhouette sombre et voûtée sur son gobelet, qui était assise sur sa chaise et des yeux clairs, très clairs qui fendaient la lumière blanchâtre du jour. Trop réelle, presque, pour la réalité. Trop brute, trop offerte. Greg lisait Sherlock Holmes, même s'il ne comprenait pas ce que ça voulait dire.

Sherlock avait hoché la tête doucement, deux fois. Puis il avait reposé la tasse de café pleine, s'était levé et était sorti de la pièce.

O

Il avait déjà fait quelques gardes à vues, sous l'emprise de la drogue, avait découvert le lieutenant de police. Il avait retrouvé son adresse, un appartement pitoyable dans un quartier lugubre, et s'y était rendu quelques jours après leur rencontre.

Il avait toqué à la porte qui s'était ouverte toute seule, même pas verrouillée. La pièce était minuscule, vide, sinon une chaise crevée et un matelas sans draps, posé au sol. Et au bord du matelas, assis en tailleur, Sherlock méditait.

Du moins Lestrade avait supposé que c'était ce qu'il faisait, vue son absence de réaction. Les yeux fermés, les mains sagement posées sur ses genoux.

Il était très maigre, avait-il décrété. Avec les cheveux longs et un peu sales. Il avait un jean trop grand, élimé, serré par une vieille ceinture sur ses hanches, un pull détendu qui avait du appartenir à plusieurs personnes avant lui et de vieilles baskets mourantes posés à côté de lui. Pas de chaussettes.

Il n'y avait strictement rien d'autre. Rien que cette créature hors norme à la peau abîmée par le froid et la malnutrition.

Sherlock avait ouvert les yeux.

Et la bouche.

"Pas d'alliance, ni de marque de bronzage d'une quelconque bague. Des vêtements de relative bonne qualité, pas très neufs et sans extravagance. Donc célibataire et n'ayant pas eu de relation sérieuse depuis quelques temps. Au moins quatre à cinq ans.

D'après la peau fatiguée et les cheveux grisonnants, la quarantaine, mais compte tenu du job probablement moins. Vieillissement prématuré donc, freiné par un entretien physique régulier et une alimentation relativement saine à en juger la dentition et le blanc de l'oeil.

Attitude droite, épaules non voûtées. Mains dans les poches, pieds naturellement écartés, suggérant assurance et flegme. Caractère tranquille. Solidité, fermeté.

Poste plutôt élevé, suggère précision, leadership. Compte tenu de l'âge, certainement une facilité à gérer les supérieurs et la main d'oeuvre. Sens du relationnel.

Vêtements plutôt bien coupés, mise en valeur de la silhouette. Sous entend une certaine estime personnelle, justifiée. Donc bonne appréciation des caractères, clairvoyance sur la société et sur l'ego. Justesse et appréciation efficace des qualités et des défauts de chacun, mise en oeuvre des atouts. A considérer : bon stratège et sans doute bon bluffeur.

Pistage jusqu'à lieu de résidence : intérêt, attention. Tasse de café : soin de l'autre, dévouement aux plus faibles. Coeur tendre, peut-être.

Déplacement hors horaires de bureau. Intérêt, curiosité. Ne laisse pas une question sans réponse. Efficacité, volonté, opiniâtreté.

Vêtements de ville : désir de ne pas se présenter comme chef de police mais comme civil : sous-entend relation sociale d'égal à égal. Pas de misérabilisme, ne fait pas grand cas de l'utilisation de drogue. Ne vient pas proposer travail. Propose entraide, soutien, amitié peut-être. Pourquoi ? Coeur tendre ? Non. Cf sens du relationnel, jugement clair de la société : pressent relation fructueuse avec sujet d'intérêt. Organisation pour l'avenir.

Avenir. Désir de monter en grade ? Cf vêtement : pas de mise en avant outrancière de la personne : est très bien là où il est. Donc ? Cherche efficacité. Confort, facilitation du travail.

Recherche de confort et non de mise en avant. Comprendre : sérénité. Paix avec soi-même. But atteint ? Probablement. Prochaine étape ? Aider les autres à atteindre leurs buts.

Cf job : tache sans fin.

Cf caractère : est au courant que c'est une tache sans fin.

Comprendre : y aller étape par étape. Cercle de proches puis agrandir le cercle éventuellement.

Cf intérêt pour le sujet. Comprendre : requête.

Cf vêtements de ville : requête personnelle.

Qu'attendez-vous de moi, Inspecteur Lestrade ?"

D'abord, Gregory avait haussé les sourcils, stupéfait. Il était resté immobile tout le temps de l'analyse, fasciné par cette voix basse grondante, sans affection, sans méchanceté, qui assénait ces mots durs et vrais. Il n'y avait rien que Lestrade ne savait. Mais rien non plus qu'il aurait avoué et pourtant tout était là posé sur le parquet grinçant de la pièce.

"Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?" avait répété Sherlock.

"Une prédiction, Madame Irma. Vais-je trouver le grand amour bientôt ?" répondit-il enfin en s'accroupissant devant lui.

Il avait eu un regard perdu, ne saisissant visiblement pas la référence.

"Laissez tomber, Holmes," avait-il soupiré en se laissant tomber en tailleur en face de lui. "Vous allez bien ?"

"Oui."

"Vous vous êtes piqué ?"

"Oui."

"Quand ?"

"14h."

"Comment vous pouvez être si sûr ?"

"Je me pique toujours à 14h."

Gregory n'insista pas.

"Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?"

"Je veux savoir ce que vous voulez."

Les yeux clairs l'avaient sondé, longtemps. "Je veux une affaire. Je veux des affaires. Je veux aller sur les scènes de crime, relever les indices, observer les corps, questionner les témoins."

"Et en échange, j'ai quoi ?"

"La solution. En un temps record."

"Pas de salaire."

"Non. Je me moque de l'argent."

Greg n'avait rien dit mais avait regardé l'appartement avec une moue dubitative.

"Pourquoi vouloir absolument participer aux enquêtes ?"

"Parce que je m'-"

Sherlock s'était tu, pinçant les lèvres. Ça n'avait pas marché la première fois comme explication, et actuellement il était assez lucide pour savoir que ça ne marcherait pas plus cette fois.

"Parce que..." il avait encore ouvert de grands yeux et il y avait une lueur affolée, désespérée tout au fond. "Parce que je vois tout. Parce que je remarque tout. Parce que je comprends, j'analyse, je déduis, parce que le monde n'a aucun secret, aucun mystère, parce que mon cerveau stocke tout et s'enlise dans les informations, parce que je deviens fou et que si je ne m'occupe pas l'esprit à faire quelque chose qui a de l'importance, parce que si je n'ai pas d'utilité et que je suis condamné à attendre, à me confire dans la monotonie, dans les choses qui sont si lourdes, si poisseuses, parce que je préfère crever que rester là avec mon cerveau qui meure qui pourrit, parce que j'ai besoin, j'ai besoin de servir à quelque chose parce que- parce que-"

"Et résoudre les affaires de la police très vite, c'est important ?" avait doucement demandé Gregory.

Sherlock eut un hoquet bizarre en reprenant sa respiration. "... oui. Non ?"

"Si. Du moins pour moi."

"Oui. Pour Mycroft aussi."

Gregory ne tenait pas tellement à savoir qui était Mycroft. Tout ce qu'il avait eu besoin de savoir c'était ce que la voix du génie disait sans le vouloir : ce que Mycroft pensait était important. Et si Sherlock pensait que les valeurs de Mycroft étaient importantes, et si les valeurs de Mycroft étaient globalement celles de Gregory alors c'était suffisant.

Et si Sherlock avait besoin de se concentrer sur des choses qui étaient importantes et si ces choses importantes étaient les affaires insolvables du métier de Gregory, eh bien pourquoi pas.

O

Une heure et demie plus tard, Sherlock était penché au-dessus d'un cadavre, les mains glissées dans des gants en latex et ses doigts couraient sur sa peau, effleurant les secrets.

Sa voix était égale, souple, presque atone et pourtant elle déversait un nombre phénoménal d'informations délirantes de précision. Greg écoutait, le docteur Ducan boudait et le petit bout de femme notait chaque mot avec fébrilité sur son calepin.

A un moment, Sherlock s'était tu, avait levé ses yeux clairs et il y avait dans son regard une attente, un besoin d'approbation si évident, si violent que Gregory avait eut l'impression d'être en train de lui sauver la vie.

Il avait sorti son téléphone portable, composé un numéro rapide et porté le combiné à son oreille.

"Dricke ? Convoquez la mère de la victime."

Sherlock sourit.

O

"Il faudra arrêter la drogue," ordonna Lestrade, de retour dans son bureau.

"D'accord," accepta placidement Sherlock, de nouveau penché sur un gobelet de café fumant.

"Respecter les procédures."

"D'accord."

"Attendre mon consentement pour interroger les témoins."

"D'accord."

"Ne rien ramener chez vous."

"D'accord."

"Ne rien raconter aux autres."

"D'accord."

Gregory avait soupiré. Il savait pertinemment que Sherlock n'acceptait que parce qu'il était de nouveau retombé dans son brouillard et qu'il aurait du mal à lui faire tenir ses promesses.

Pourtant son affaire avait été résolue en deux jours, la coupable avait tout avoué, le dossier était tellement béton qu'il en était lui même impressionné. Sherlock était une mine d'or, c'était évident.

Une mine d'or pleine de souffre. Il avait pris un pari risqué avec lui. Mais ça valait sans doute le coup.

O

Il s'était dit que Sherlock resterait prudent, afin de toujours avoir accès aux affaires de Scotland Yard.

Ben voyons.

Plus les affaires se résolvaient, plus ses déductions étaient spectaculaire, plus le détective gagnait en assurance. Sherlock arrêta la drogue. Puis reprit. Puis arrêta de nouveau. Plusieurs fois. Gregory le retrouvait toujours, lui passait la ronflée du siècle et le punissait en l'obligeant à résoudre toutes les affaires faciles qui lui tombaient sous la main. Sherlock était ensuite tellement content de tomber sur un véritable casse-tête qu'il cessait de se piquer pendant quelques temps.

Une seule fois, Sherlock s'évanouit dans ses bras avant de faire une overdose.

Greg eut tellement peur qu'il prit une décision qui le fit plus souffrir qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Mais il n'avait ni l'envie ni l'énergie de lui servir de garde-fou et il savait très bien que la raison pour laquelle Sherlock retombait régulièrement dans l'héroïne était parce qu'il ne sollicitait pas suffisamment son cerveau et qu'il s'ennuyait souvent. Sherlock avait besoin d'une nounou. Gregory avait déjà bien assez à faire comme ça.

Être à l'écoute de Sherlock supposait être capable pendant un temps plus où moins long d'oublier tout ce qui faisait ce qu'il était pour envisager d'être lui.

Greg était un homme talentueux et plein d'empathie, il pouvait comprendre. Il ne prétendait pas avoir ses capacités de réflexion, mais l'ennui, le fond de folie et la dépendance, ça il pouvait comprendre.

C'était sa force de caractère qui l'empêchait de suivre le jeune homme partout et de tenter de le sauver à tout bout de champs. Les Lestrade n'étaient pas le genre de personne qui se laissaient tomber dans les travers de ceux qu'ils appréciaient. Greg n'avait pas la patience, ni suffisamment de sens du sacrifice pour offrir sa vie à Sherlock .

Peu après qu'il eut fait son overdose, Gregory était passé dans un magasin acheter à Sherlock deux t-shirts violets, deux jeans, des sous-vêtements et un pull, quelques affaires de toilettes et il avait fourré le tout dans un sac avec une paire de baskets. Il passa récupérer le garçon à la sortie de l'hôpital et l'avait conduit sans un mot à travers la ville avant de s'arrêter devant un grand bâtiment austère.

"C'est un centre de désintox," fit-il platement en regardant droit devant lui. "Je te laisse une dernière chance."

"Ca ne marchera pas."

"Pas si tu leur résiste. Ils ne feront pas le boulot à ta place. Si tu entres là dedans, il va falloir mobiliser toute ta volonté et tout ton foutu caractère."

"Ca ne va pas éloigner l'ennui," chuchota Sherlock d'une petite voix cassée.

"Tu n'as utiliser ton formidable cerveau pour résoudre le meilleur mystère que je connaisse," avait-il sèchement répliqué.

"Lequel ?"

"Toi. Tu ferais un très bon sujet d'étude. Rentre là dedans, travaille sur toi et étudie toi."

Sherlock leva des yeux maussades et fatigués.

"Je ne t'oblige pas à y rentrer. Ce sera ton choix. Mais ne tu ne te présentera plus devant moi tant que tu ne sera pas absolument clean."

Sherlock hocha la tête deux fois, lentement. Puis il attrapa le sac et descendit de la voiture. Greg démarra avant de voir s'il entrait dans le bâtiment ou non.

oOo

Dans la rue, accroupi près de la jeune fille morte, Greg écoutait le diagnostique provisoire d'Anderson d'une oreille distraite. Il observait la foule se masser derrière les rubans de sécurité du coin de l'oeil.

"OK," finit-il par ronchonner, "essayez d'abréger et dites moi de quoi elle est morte."

"Bon, elle a été sacrément amochée mais d'après moi, elle est morte d'hémorragie. Il n'y a pas des masses de sang mais vu comme elle est exangue elle aurait très bien pu être anémiée. R-"

"Superbe démonstration d'incompétence, j'en suis bluffé. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais si la police se met à laisser entrer les amateurs sur les scènes de crime, je ne donne pas cher de son efficacité. Vous me décevez, Lestrade."

Les deux hommes sursautèrent violemment et se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. Ils aperçurent en même temps Donovan qui fonçait à grands pas vers eux, mais le regard de Greg était concentré sur la longue silhouette devant lui.

Il lui fallut trois bonnes secondes avant que son cerveau admette enfin ce qu'il avait espéré avant même de se retourner.

Au début il cru que Sherlock avait grandi. Mais il avait seulement le dos plus droit, le menton plus haut et cette drôle de façon de regarder vers le bas sans baisser la tête, avec hauteur.

Il s'était remplumé, significativement. Il était toujours mince, son visage était toujours taillé à la serpe, mais il n'était plus de cette maigreur maladive et douloureuse. Sa peau était blanche, d'une blancheur saine et ses lèvres pleines.

Il y avait une attente tranquille, presque altière dans ses yeux, une sorte de fierté souveraine. Réclamant que Greg l'observe, le juge et se rende compte de combien il avait besoin de lui. Comme ses enquêtes étaient vides sans lui.

"Sympa, le manteau," se contenta de répondre l'inspecteur.

Avec amusement, Greg remarqua que les vêtements quoique de bien meilleure qualité que ceux qu'il avait mis dans les bras de Sherlock avant de le jeter dehors, restaient sur la même idée. Chemise violette, si lisse qu'on aurait dit qu'elle venait d'être repassée, costume sombre ajusté à la perfection, chaussures de qualité -quelqu'un avait visiblement décroché un job.

A moins qu'il ait braqué une banque, ce qui, connaissant l'animal, n'était pas complètement impossible.

Sherlock haussa les épaules et reporta le regard sur le corps. Il y eut un moment de flottement étrange, pendant lequel Anderson et Donovan regardaient leur patron avec des yeux courroucés, attendant qu'il prenne les choses en main et le fasse dégager de la scène. Ils avaient très vite appris en entrant sous sa juridiction qu'il y avait des règles à ne pas franchir. Se prendre pour le boss et outrepasser son autorité en faisait partie.

Lestrade baissa les yeux sur ses mains gantées avec un sourire, avant de soupirer brièvement puis de faire un pas sur le côté.

Il tira un paire de gants en latex et la tendit au nouveau venu avant de désigner le cadavre d'un mouvement de la tête.

"Ca va faire presque un an, Holmes. Voyons si vous avez perdu la main."

Sherlock eut un reniflement sarcastique, rejeta les pans de son manteau d'un geste un poil grandiloquent, s'accroupit et enfila les gants.

"Cyanose des lèvres et des ongles, oeil jaune, odeur d'amande," fit-il en laissant courir ses mains sur elle. "Caractéristique d'un empoisonnement. D'après la température et l'état du corps, le décès remonte à environ... Cinq heures. Notez les marques de piqûres sur l'épaule, dans le bras et..."

Il remonta la jupe imbibée de sang.

"... sur la cuisse."

"Droguée ?"

"Diabétique. Ces marques correspondent à des piqûres d'insuline que son médecin lui aura conseillé d'alterner entre ces trois zones afin de ménager l'épiderme. Là, sur ses chevilles, vous voyez ?"

"Qu'est-ce que je dois voir ?"

"Des poils, de chat, sur les collants."

"Elle avait un chat. D'accord. Et ?"

"Non elle n'avait pas de chat, elle a visité quelqu'un aujourd'hui qui en avait un. Ces animaux laissent une quantité phénoménale de poils volatiles qui se déposent partout sur les vêtements de leur propriétaire et pas seulement sur les jambes. Même le plus minutieux des brossages ne peut tous les éliminer. Mais un visiteur lui, n'en aurait que sur les jambes, là ou l'animal se sera frotté pour marquer son territoire. Comme ici."

"Et donc ?"

"Considérant le frottement des jambes, le vent et la pluie qu'il y a eut ce matin, le fait que le chat est une race d'animal à poil courts et clairs -un bâtard à première vue- que ce type de créature perd beaucoup de poils et qu'ils restent accrochés longtemps sur des vêtements synthétiques, la victime à visité le propriétaire de l'animal il y a plus de quatre heures."

"Juste avant son décès alors ?"

"Exactement. Connaissez vous un poison à l'odeur d'amande qui, ingéré en grande quantité, soit fatal très rapidement ? Le cyanure, oui."

Avec un sourire satisfait, il pointa les marques sur la cuisse de la victime, révélant un trou dans le collant et une marque de piqûre avec une vilaine couleur bleuâtre et très étendue.

"Quelqu'un lui a injecté de force une aiguille pleine de cyanure en essayant de faire passer ça pour de l'insuline ? C'est débile," intervint sèchement Anderson.

Sherlock regarda brièvement par dessus son épaule, comme s'il avait oublié qu'il était là et roula des yeux. Avec l'air de quelqu'un qui lui faisait un grande faveur, parce qu'il n'y connaissait rien et qu'il allait lui apprendre la vie, il se redressa et s'écarta pour récupérer le trousseau de clefs échappé de la main de la victime à quelques centimètres.

"Là, observez. Du sang et des restes de peau, comme si cette clef avait été plantée dans de la chair."

"Elle a essayé de se protéger de son agresseur ?" demanda Lestrade en fronçant les sourcils.

"Du moins c'est ce qu'elle à cru faire."

"Je ne comprends pas."

"Allons, utilisez votre cerveau. N'avez vous pas remarqué la tâche sur son chemisier ?"

"Non..."

"Du sirop. De pêche. Pour une diabétique."

"Je ne vois toujours pas."

Sherlock eut un soupire irrité qui, curieusement, amusa Lestrade. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu ça.

"Là !" Fit-il en s'éloignant à grand pas et en se postant à l'angle de la ruelle. "il y a cinq heures environ, en sortant de chez le propriétaire du chat, elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle était en train de faire un crise d'hyperglycémie. Elle s'est précipitée ici," ajouta-t-il en avançant de trois grands pas, "pour pouvoir se faire une injection d'urgence dans la cuisse. Mais ! La dose de sucre devait être trop grande, ses mains tremblaient, elle échappe sa première seringue qui se brise au sol... ici !" s'exclama-t-il en brandissant les restes d'une aiguille trouvé à côté d'une benne à ordure.

Il pivota sur ses talons et son manteau se déploya autour de lui, comme une cape de laine bleue.

"Alerté par le bruit, quelqu'un se précipite pour l'aider," continue-t-il en retraçant le chemin de la deuxième personne, "et comprenant ce qui se passe, récupère une deuxième seringue dans le trousseau que vous avez remarqué là," dit-il en pointant du doigt un marqueur numéroté posé à côté d'une pochette de cuir, "et prépare une deuxième injection. Seulement la victime, probablement dans un état déjà grave et en pleine panique, confond son sauveur en train de chercher une zone de peau facile d'accès avec un agresseur essayant de la violer. Elle saisit ses clefs et, dans un geste d'auto-défense connu par beaucoup de femmes, les plantes dans de la chair tendre. Vu la quantité de sang et l'absence de second corps, je dirais le ventre. Le sauveur réussi néanmoins à planter l'aiguille et à injecter le liquide qui se trouvait dans la fiole, sans savoir que c'était du cyanure."

Jouant encore le déroulement de la scène, Sherlock recula de quelques pas, les mains sur le ventre.

"Le blessé se rejette en arrière, percute la poubelle que vous voyez ici et la renverse, prend appuie sur le mur et file, sans doute pour se soigner. La victime ici, tente de ramper vers son sac à main, là bas, qui à du être projeté au loin dans l'affrontement, peut-être pour récupérer son téléphone et appeler des secours. Après quoi elle décède dans d'atroces souffrance," conclut-il enfin.

"... Ok... qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que l'autre n'avait pas l'intention de la tuer ?"

"Deux choses. D'abord, voyez les deux fioles censées être pleines d'insuline," répondit-il en en récupérant une, brisée, et une autre presque vide au sol. "Vous sentez ?"

"De l'amande."

"Oui. Le tueur à prit soin de charger les deux ampoules de cyanure, ce qui serait illogique et dangereux s'il avait simplement l'intention de l'agresser dans la rue. Il comptait sur une injection volontaire du produit. De plus, la personne qui a essayé de la sauver à laissé une empreinte là. Un tueur assez malin pour remplacer de l'insuline par du cyanure aurait prit soin d'effacer ses traces."

"Et l'autre chose ?"

"Le chat."

"Oui et bien ?"

"En se frottant contre les jambes de la victime, il l'a déstabilisée, ce qui explique cette large tâche de sirop sur son chemisier. Le tueur à sur dosé le sucre dans la boisson, provoquant la crise d'hyperglycémie."

"Donc, le tueur est un proche de la victime, propriétaire d'un chat."

"Au poil clair et vivant probablement dans le quartier."

"D'accord... Je vais envoyer des agents faire du porte à porte pour voir si quelqu'un la reconnaît et je vais envoyer son signalement au central pour qu'ils fassent des recherches sur elle. Et je vais contacter les hôpitaux pour essayer de trouver celui ou celle qui a tenté de la sauver."

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit la peine, Lestrade."

"Pourquoi donc ?"

Sherlock tendit le doigt et pointa un lettre, imbibée par la pluie dont l'encre avait un peu bavé.

Lestrade la ramassa et la déplia délicatement.

"C'est une lettre de résultat de tests sanguins. Le destinataire est séropositif."

"La lettre est récente, regardez la date. Le sauveur vient de l'apprendre."

"Qu'est-ce que ça nous dit ?"

"Regardez l'adresse."

"Oh. Il habite dans la rue."

"Il habite même en face et a aperçu la victime en sortant de chez lui quand il a récupéré son courrier. Il a ouvert la lettre, entendu la victime et l'a fourrée dans sa poche avant d'aller voir. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il l'ait lue. Mais logiquement, il a du se rendre chez lui et essayer de se soigner par lui-même. Les traces de sang et de peau sur le trousseau de clef ne sont pas assez importante pour qu'elle ait atteint les organes vitaux et je doute qu'il se soit précipité à l'hôpital sans avoir récupéré ses résultats avant. Et quelqu'un qui se donne tant de mal pour sauver une vie ne l'aurait pas abandonné dehors pendant cinq heures."

Lestrade le regarda longuement avant de traverser la rue, la lettre toujours dans la main. Il toqua à la porte plusieurs fois, sonna, puis finit par se glisser dans le jardin pour regarder par la fenêtre.

Dès lors il n'eut plus qu'à défoncer la porte pour porter secours à la silhouette évanouie au sol et appeler une ambulance.

O

"C'était très impressionnant," admit Greg quelques heures plus tard dans son bureau.

"Facile," répondit simplement Sherlock en secouant la tête.

"Mmh. Nous avons retrouvé la tueuse."

"Une femme ?"

"Une collègue de travail qui voulait récupérer son poste. Elle a avoué rapidement. Oh et le sauveur est hors de danger. Il avait eut le temps de stopper l'hémorragie avant de s'évanouir, du à la perte de sang."

Sherlock hocha la tête, silencieux.

"Vous avez l'air d'aller bien," fit-il finalement l'inspecteur.

"Je suis clean si c'est la question."

"Je m'en doutais. Content de l'apprendre. Vous avez... remonté la pente à ce que je vois."

"J'ai pris quelques enquêtes, en tant que détective privé, je me suis fait une petite réputation."

"Une réputation qui vous paye des chemises Dolce&Gabbana, à ce que je vois."

Sherlock, haussa un sourcil, amusé.

"Moi aussi je sais trouver des indices," répondit tranquillement Lestrade à la question muette, "et vous avez l'étiquette qui dépasse."

Sherlock rabattit la traîtresse dans son col, avec un grand geste agacé qui le fit ressembler à un adolescent.

"Où vivez-vous ?"

"Pour l'instant dans un foyer de jeunes travailleurs. Je chercherai un appartement quand j'aurai un peu plus de clients."

"Bien. Je suis certain que vous en trouverez rapidement. Merci pour votre aide sur cette affaire, elle était bienvenue."

"Je vous en prie," répondit-il dignement et la lueur déçue dans ses yeux fut très brève mais bien présente. "Je vais y aller. Des affaires à résoudre. Une réputation à créer. Tout ça. Au revoir Lestrade."

"Au revoir, Holmes."

Il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce sous le regard de l'inspecteur. Celui ci savait déjà ce qui allait se passer. Il voulait juste voir comment Sherlock réagirait.

Celui ci croisa Anderson sur son chemin et le remit en place d'une remarque cinglante quand il prétendit lui dire le fond de sa pensée.

Lorsque Sherlock passa la sécurité, l'un des agents l'appela et lui tendit un téléphone.

"Trouvez-vous une écharpe, Holmes," fit Lestrade dans le combiné, un sourire dans la voix. "et des gants. Il fait froid dehors et je serai contrarié de vous savoir malade quand je vous appellerai sur une prochaine enquête."

"Décidément, Lestrade, vous prenez un malin plaisir à prendre soin de moi."

"Ne vous y habituez pas. Dès que vous serez assez grand pour vous débrouiller tout seul, je vous laisserai vous démerder."

"Mh," ricana-t-il tout doucement, "Merci."

"De rien. Comme vous l'avez mentionné il y a très longtemps, je suis un bon juge de l'espèce humaine. Je sais que je retirerai beaucoup de votre présence ici."

"Un jour, vous me direz l'autre raison pour laquelle vous êtes venu me chercher ce jour là."

"Peut-être. Ou bien vous la devinerez."

"Déduire. Je déduis, Lestrade, je ne devine pas."

"Mhmh. Pour le néophyte, l'effet est le même."

"Vous n'êtes pas un néophyte. Vous êtes loin d'être un amateur. Je ne serais pas venu vous voir si c'était le cas."

"Chuut, Holmes. Ça vous plaît sans doute que tout le monde reconnaisse votre génie, mais je préfère qu'on me croit moins intelligent que je ne le suis. Ça ménage l'effet de surprise."

"Est-ce que ça en vaux vraiment la peine ?"

"C'est là la différence entre vous et moi. Vous ne vous intéressez pas aux relations sociale."

"Et vous y excellez."

"C'est vous qui l'avez dit."

"Appelez moi dès que vous avez une nouvelle affaire. Une bien."

"Et comment je fais si je n'ai pas votre numéro ?"

"Je viens de vous l'envoyer."

"Et je ne veux probablement pas savoir comment vous avez trouvé le mien."

"Probablement pas. A bientôt Lestrade."

"A bientôt, Holmes."

O

Comme promis, Lestrade s'occupa de moins en moins de l'état physique et mental de Sherlock. Pas qu'il ne s'y intéressât pas. Il l'appréciait et voulait le voir en bonne santé et heureux, sans parler du fait qu'il était spectaculaire sur les scènes de crime.

Sherlock était son ami. Son étrange ami, certes un peu fou et très spécial, mais son ami quand même. Greg n'avait pas envie de devoir s'occuper de lui, il ne voulait pas le chaperonner. Il voulait le voir épanoui. Flamboyant.

On était encore loin du compte. Il était peut-être clean mais l'envie le travaillait encore parfois. Il fumait comme un pompier, il était agressif, désagréable, voire infecte avec quasiment tout le monde, mais au moins il était là. Présent. Loin du brouillard.

Il résistait. Il s'empêchait de trop sombrer, il s'obligeait à prendre des clients en dehors des affaires que lui confiait Lestrade et il résistait autant qu'il le pouvait à l'appel de la dope. Greg le regardait faire avec une sorte de fierté paternelle qu'il se gardait bien de montrer et Sherlock faisait semblant de ne pas savoir pourquoi, pour _qui_, il faisait tant d'effort. Traiter Lestrade d'andouille était bien plus facile que de lui dire merci. Il était bien plus confortable, pour eux deux, de faire comme si Greg n'était pas aussi brillamment habile avec les êtres humains et comme si Sherlock n'avait pas terriblement besoin d'eux.

Tout ça n'était qu'une question de rôles complexes et d'acteurs habiles.

* * *

_Et voilà !_

_Sachez que d'ici quelques jours, un petit OS sera posté. Il est déjà écris et déjà corrigé, donc vous pouvez l'attendre d'ici une petite semaine. Bisous !_


	9. Chapter 9

_Et hop Pardon pour le retard, le temps passe bien plus vite que je ne l'espérais._

_Pour une fois, ceci est vraiment un one shot et ne fais pas partie de la série concernant Harriet. C'est court, certes, mais pour compenser, il y en a un autre, court aussi que je vais poster en même temps._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Spoiler : non_

_Time range : entre les deux premières saisons, je pense._

_Alert : pour une fois, John fais preuve de mauvaise fois. De plein plein de mauvais fois. XD_

* * *

**BORED !**

* * *

« Sherlock ? » fit John pensivement.

« Mh ? »

« Je m'ennuie. »

Sherlock, allongé en peignoir sur le canapé, tourna la tête vers le fauteuil. Son colocataire s'y était couché en travers, son ancienne jambe handicapée sur un des accoudoir et la tête sur l'autre, un bras sous la nuque. Il regardait le plafond avec un air maussade, sa main libre sur son ventre, grattant pensivement la couture de sa chemise qui le démangeait. Cette chemise était affreuse, franchement, il ferait mieux de la jeter.

La pluie tombait en gros bouillons sur la vitre du salon et le tonnerre grondait à quelques kilomètres de là. La lumière était assourdie par les gros nuages noirs qui couvraient le ciel, jetant une épaisse couverture d'ombres sur tout le salon. Personne n'avait prit la peine d'allumer une quelconque lampe, l'atmosphère était froide et un peu humide dans la pièce. John s'était acharné à faire semblant d'être occupé sur son ordinateur, mais il n'avait rien à faire et pas envie d'écrire. Il se prenait à regretter que Sherlock n'ait pas d'enquête. Il était étonnamment distrayant quand son cerveau tournait à plein régime.

Le détective se tortilla quelques secondes et extirpa le revolver de John de sous le canapé. Il le laissa tomber sur la table basse dans un bruit sourd et John lui lança un regard vaguement courroucé.

« Arrête de fouiller dans mes affaires, arrête de me voler mon arme et on ne cache pas un revolver sous un canapé bordel, Dieu sait quel accident pourrait arriver, » ronchonna-t-il avec lassitude.

Sherlock ne répondit pas et le poussa vers lui. Au moment où John avait ouvert la bouche, il venait de finir de ranger son palais mental et allait justement s'ennuyer. Or il était soudain devenu intéressant de voir, d'un part comment John gérait l'ennui, d'autre par s'il aurait le culot de faire ce qu'il lui proposait de faire. John ne s'était jamais ennuyé avant. Ou alors il ne l'avait pas dit et pour une fois que les rôle étaient inversés... John faisait un excellent sujet d'étude.

Normalement, c'était lui qui distrayait Sherlock. Normalement, il était l'esprit sage et rigide qui empêchait Sherlock de faire ce que la société appelait n'importe quoi.

Mais si même lui ne savait pas quoi faire, est-ce qu'il y avait une chance pour qu'il réponde à une proposition de son colocataire ?

Le médecin laissa ses yeux glisser sur le métal et il haussa un sourcil.

« Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'ai déjà apposé ma marque, à ton tour. »

John roula des yeux et ne bougea plus.

Pendant quelques minutes, Sherlock s'avoua déçu. Jusqu'à ce que d'un geste vif, John attrape le revolver, tende le bras vers le plafond et tir trois fois.

Bam Bam Bam.

Trois impacts se formèrent, dessinant un triangle parfait.

John resta immobile, le bras toujours en l'air, comme stupéfait d'avoir eu cet instant de folie.

« Encore un, » ordonna son colocataire.

« Parce que ça ne te suffit pas ? »

« Tu as fais ces trois là sur un coup de tête. Ils sont partis presque tous seuls tu n'as même pas réfléchi. Je veux que tu en face un de plus. Volontairement. »

John le dévisagea, méfiant. C'était stupide, comme idée. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait ça franchement ? Et qu'est ce que ça voudrait dire d'abord ? Quelle interprétation tordue allait elle sortir de ce terrible cerveau ? C'était stupide. Il n'avait pas à le faire.

John visa le centre du triangle soigneusement, et appuya une dernière fois sur la gâchette.

Un drôle de sourire tira les lèvres du détective, un peu inquiétant et incroyablement satisfait.

John soupira et s'assit regrettant déjà son geste. Quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur une Mrs Hudson paniquée, un morceau de plafond se décrocha, manquant de peu la tête de John qui jura bruyamment.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! »

« Sherlock à encore tiré sur le mur ! » brailla John avait autant de mauvaise foi que de mauvaise humeur.

Il bondit sur ses pieds, fulminant et fusilla du regard la forme allongée sur le canapé avant de monter dans sa chambre pour bouder. Sherlock avait une influence épouvantable sur lui.

« Doux Jésus, mais avez vous fini de détruire ma maison ?! »

Sherlock ne répondit pas, immobile et serein, comme endormit dans le sofa. Drapé dans son peignoir bleu, il avait des airs de princesse endormie.

D'une princesse endormie qui avait salement l'autorité sur son colocataire.

* * *

_A tout de suite pour le second one shot !_


	10. Chapter 10

_Voici donc le second one shot, que vous constaterez plus sombre et plus amer que ce que je fais actuellement. Selon les retours sur ce texte, j'approfondirais peut-être cet aspect de John, en tant qu'ex-soldat et en tant qu'homme brisé._

_Vous le sentez combien j'ai besoin que cette satanée troisième saison sorte là ?_

_Au passage, j'ai justement vu le teaser de la saison trois._

_J'ai couiné._

* * *

_Spoiler : fin de la saison deux._

_Alert : John est amer et malheureux._

_Note : je ne connais pas grand chose au métier de tueur à gage, hormis ce que je me souviens avoir vu dans les films. Si d'éventuel-le-s expert-e-s en maniement des armes et en assassinats venaient à relever des erreurs, qu'ils n'hésitent pas à se signaler (et au passage, à m'expliquer ce qu'ils foutent ici. Simple curiosité.)_

* * *

**Un tire et touche au cœur**

* * *

Ça n'a, évidemment, rien à voir avec ce qu'il faisait dans l'armée.

John attrapa le revolver, tendit le bras, tira. Un tire et touche au cœur.

A l'armée, le but n'était pas de tuer. Le but était de neutraliser l'ennemi. Définitivement, si possible.

Deuxième tire. Pleine tête.

Ici, il n'était jamais sûr de pourquoi il tirait. Par habitude ? Pour protéger ? Oui mais qui ? Et de quoi ? Ou de qui ? A moins que ce soit juste par haine.

Mais, que ce soit ici ou à l'armée, John se faisait toujours la même réflexion : S'il avait voulu être un tueur à gage, il aurait probablement été le meilleur de tous. Même meilleur que Moran. Bien meilleur.

Les gens se faisaient une mauvaise idée de ce que signifiait être un tueur. La plupart pensait qu'il était juste question de se positionner correctement et tirer.

Non. L'important c'était de savoir sur qui on tirait. D'en quelques secondes, déterminer quel genre de personne c'était. Est-ce que, si la cible entendait un coup de feu, elle était du genre à se cacher quelque part, derrière un meuble, derrière quelqu'un, ou le genre à se coucher part terre, les mains sur la tête. C'était ce type de question qui faisait que vous étiez un bon tueur.

Ce qui faisait de vous un bon tireur, c'était de savoir la portée de son arme, la force du vent.

Ce qui faisait de vous un bon tueur à gage, c'était de savoir quand le tire était impossible et presque impossible. Impossible, c'était trop de témoins, trop de mouvements, pas d'angle, pas d'espace de tire, pas d'endroit où se placer et encore moins de moyen de s'en échapper sans se faire remarquer. Presque impossible, c'était un vingtième de seconde, dix centimètres juste avant que la porte se ferme, deux cents cinquante mètres de distance et une foule très bruyante.

John aurait été un tueur magnifique.

Il vida presque son chargeur, appuya sur l'interrupteur et ramena la cible. Une balle dans la tête, une dans la gorge, une dans le cœur, une dans chaque poumon et puis tout le reste dans l'aine et le long du tube digestif. Et, histoire de bien finir, une pour chaque artère. Chaque balle était mortelle.

Il remplaça la feuille par une autre, renvoya la cible, réarma le flingue et se repositionna.

Maintenant, le but était seulement d' handicaper et/ou d' immobiliser.

On faisait trop grand cas de la froideur des tueurs à gages. Ça n'avait pas tellement d'importance. Vous pouviez être sensible et chaleureux et ne pas hésiter à appuyer sur la gâchette. Vous pouviez être un bon vivant, jovial et charmeur, et ne pas faire grand cas de la vie des autres. Ça n'était pas si paradoxale, du moment que vous aviez une bonne raison de tirer, vous le faisiez. Que ce soit sous la menace, pour de l'argent, par principe ou seulement parce que vous vous ennuyez.

Une dans chaque épaule, les genoux. Les mains, Les chevilles, les pieds.

Il reposa le revolver et ramena la cible. Dans cet établissement, on pouvait récupérer sa cible ou bien l'archiver pour mesurer ses progrès. Il suffisait de mettre un nom derrière chaque silhouette.

Il signa John Watson sur la dernière et tendit les deux cibles à l'archiviste avant de quitter le bâtiment.

ooo

Un peu après lui, une autre personne sortit de son box, rendit son arme et ses cibles. L'archiviste n'avait pas eu le temps de ranger celles du client précédent. Il suffisait d'un glissement du bout du doigt pour lire le nom derrière la première silhouette.

_Sherlock Holmes_

Sherlock se mordit les lèvres, repoussa les feuilles.

Un tire et touche au cœur. John ne lui pardonnerait jamais. C'était impossible.

Ou presque.


End file.
